


【本马达】【黑道AU】半生（完结）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。





	【本马达】【黑道AU】半生（完结）

A面：过去  
早餐的时候，妈妈边给Matt递面包，边提醒他：“Matt，今天上学记得别从那家人的路口走。”  
“那家人”，是附近的居民给最近搬来的某一家的特指名称。  
Matt还记得他们搬来的那天，是个大晴天。  
他从社区图书馆抱着一摞刚借的书，有点吃力地走过那条小路，在路口看到了一辆搬家卡车。他想，隔壁那栋老房子总算租出去了？  
然后他发现在卡车旁边，蹲着一个瘦瘦的小男孩。  
Matt十岁，他觉得那小孩应该比自己还要小一点，一头棕发乱糟糟的。但和那孩子肮脏的T恤和沾满泥浆的短裤相比，乱发又算不得什么了……Matt从没在附近看过这么脏的小孩。  
他皱了皱眉，想从小男孩身边绕过。然而当他脚步匆匆地走过去，突然被一只伸出来的脚绊倒了！  
“哇！”  
Matt措手不及摔到地上，手上的书全飞了出去！  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你这个笨蛋！”  
恶作剧成功的小男孩大笑起来，拍着他满是泥土的手，很开心的样子。  
Matt的膝盖摔破了，他忍着眼泪爬起来，赶紧去捡书。比起膝盖上的伤，他更心疼那些书都被弄脏了，还有的被摔破了几页。下次去还书的时候，图书馆管理员一定会认为自己是个不爱惜书本的坏小孩，不会再对他笑了……Matt委屈地红了眼，回头怒视那个脏小孩。  
“看什么看！想打架吗！”  
明明比一只小狗大不了多少，脏小孩却很嚣张地冲Matt扬起了小拳头。  
Matt这才看清了那小孩的脸。  
出乎意料的，这么恶劣又肮脏的孩子，居然长着一张非常漂亮的面孔。眼睛很大，鼻子很挺，但是——还是一点都不可爱！讨厌死了！  
从没和人起过争执的Matt扁扁嘴，决定自认倒霉，不跟这好战的问题儿童计较。  
可那小孩显然很闲，大概是大人忙着搬家具没空理他。他蹦蹦跳跳拦住Matt的去路，装出老成的样子，把明明很好看的小脸板起来：“喂！小子！别想逃！”  
“你要干嘛？”  
Matt其实并不害怕这个问题儿童，他只是觉得很烦，想赶紧摆脱他。  
“你带钱了吧？给我1美元，我要去买冰淇淋！”  
啊？  
有没有搞错？  
一个还不到十岁的小孩……居然就学会拦路抢钱了？还是来抢自己这个比他大的……这家人怎么教孩子的啊！  
Matt才不要理他，皱皱眉推开小男孩就走。那小孩哇哇大叫：“给钱给钱！别跑！”  
忍着膝盖的疼痛，Matt往家的方向快步跑着。小痞子没有追上来，他应该也知道自己只是个什么都做不了的小鬼，只能搞搞恶作剧了……但还是，很讨厌！  
结果当天晚上，Matt在自己二楼房间的窗户，就看到有警车开到了那户人家门口。  
刚搬家的第一天，那家的男主人——大概是臭小鬼的爸爸吧？因为酗酒发疯，把邻居的窗户砸了，惹得邻居报了警。  
隔着朦胧的夜色，Matt看到一个小小的黑影蹲在警车旁边。可能就是那个小鬼吧。  
不到一个月，周围的邻居都知道了“那家人”最好绕着走。  
说是一家人，其实只有那个叫Ben的脏小孩和他的酒鬼爸爸，两个人。这家的妈妈好像刚搬来那天，就哭着带另一个更小的孩子回娘家了，反正暂时没出现过。  
邻居们都很怕那个男人发酒疯，而且对脏小孩Ben的评价也不好。  
据说他老爬到邻居们的果树上摘果子吃，还把人家的草坪踩得乱七八糟。有好心的太太可怜他，送他吃的，他吃完也不说谢谢。  
Matt的父母虽然也离婚了，但家庭气氛却很好。在大学里当老师的妈妈，很坚强地独自抚养他和哥哥Kyle。Kyle和Matt在妈妈的教育下十分懂事，在学校里都是品学兼优的好学生。Matt还从没见过像那个小孩一样的……  
野孩子。  
嗯，就是野孩子。  
他们一定永远不会有交集的。

B面：现在  
“吧嗒”，Matt在睡梦中听到卧室门被打开的声音。  
他嘟囔着翻个身，毫不意外地感觉到床一沉，随后脸上被吻了好几下。  
“去去去”，Matt连眼睛都没睁开，推着非要压在他身上的男人：“没换衣服不要躺上来……你几天没刮胡子了？胡茬好扎人。”  
“好好好，宝贝说得对。”  
话是这么说，男人还是捧着Matt的脸狠狠索吻了好一会儿，才舍得爬下床去洗澡换衣服。  
Matt又迷迷糊糊地睡了一阵。不知过了多久，带着沐浴后的水汽的男性躯体钻进被子，伸出两条长臂将他结结实实地搂在怀里。  
Matt仿佛本能般窝进那个熟悉的怀抱，很没睡相地从侧面把腿跨在男人身上，像个树袋熊似的，紧紧搂着那具温暖的身体，陷入深沉的睡眠。  
第二天他醒来的时候，迷糊了一下，转头看向旁边。  
枕边空了，他打着呵欠爬起来，吸了吸鼻子。  
烤土司和煎蛋的香气隐约传来。Matt脸上露出了浅浅的笑容，迅速去洗漱，等着吃爱人做的早餐。  
“宝贝，早！”  
Ben把早餐端上桌，看Matt擦着湿头发走出来，冲他露出一个大大的笑脸。  
早餐桌的水晶花瓶里居然还插着新鲜的马蹄莲。  
“你去赶早市了？”  
Matt凑近鲜花嗅了嗅清香，Ben俯身在他嘴边偷个吻。“当然。”  
“哼，算你啦。”  
心情大好的Matt接受了爱人的示好，分别了一星期的些许怨气总算消散不少。  
“今天你要去学校吗？”  
Ben边吃着自己那份早餐边问。  
现在虽然是暑假，但在大学任职的Matt还是常常要到办公室去处理不少工作。  
Matt摇摇头：“可以不去……最近都在家办公。”反正他很多论文材料都搜集得差不多了，也不用赶太多进度。  
“那我们今天去海边露营好不好？”听到Matt有空，Ben眼睛亮晶晶的：“我这星期都在家。”  
“哦~真难得呢~”Matt端起咖啡抿了一口，斜视着对面。  
虽然从小看到大，但无论看多少次，Matt都不得不感叹，Ben真是上帝精心制造的产物。立体深邃的五官融合了古典美与现代感，高大挺拔的身材更是为他的外表增光添彩，不管什么人看到这样的男人都不得不称赞他的英俊吧……然而Matt突然回想起他小时候瘦巴巴的小模样，噗地笑了。  
“笑什么？”Ben顺手拿起纸巾，替Matt擦去嘴边的一点吐司渣。  
“笑你小时候抢我早餐，所以现在活该天天给我煎蛋。”  
Matt翻了个白眼。  
“你怎么那么记仇！”Ben完全没有不好意思，还笑嘻嘻地绕过桌子，从后面抱住Matt吻了下：“好啦，吃完我们就出发！”  
“嗯哼。”  
Matt耸耸肩，默认了Ben的提议。  
的确难得Ben会有空啊……  
大概是完成了一个大任务，得到了短暂的假期吧？Matt想。  
当初约好了不干涉他的工作，Matt也就真的没有追问过。即使他知道Ben的工作充满了危险，每次他出门，也许就再也回不来。  
和Matt平静安逸的工作不一样，Ben是个在黑道里讨生活的男人。  
Matt知道，有些人叫他“黑道清道夫”，而有些人则厌恶地叫他“阴沟里的老鼠”。  
他搁下咖啡杯，叹了口气。  
这是Ben为自己选择的人生道路。

（竹马情节和人设，有参考席绢的作品《我就是赖你，怎样》，向经典致敬……不会拿来商用，同人写着玩，SO，求不掐，感恩。）

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生②  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。

A面：过去  
Matt第N次为自己的烂好心而后悔。  
他就不该同情心泛滥，在看到那个叫Ben的臭小鬼和野狗打架，只是为了抢一块过期热狗面包后，主动提出请他去热狗摊上吃一顿。  
那一顿就花掉了他一星期的零用钱——明明是个瘦巴巴的小屁孩，为什么那么能吃？  
吃相还巨难看。  
这都不是重点，重点是，那小孩不但不感激他，反而从此像盯上他了一样！  
“我饿了。”  
从此Matt在上下学的路上，经常会被不知道从哪儿冒出来的Ben拦住，然后就看到臭小鬼理所当然地昂着头对他说这句话。  
仿佛Matt天生就该喂他似的……有没有搞错？  
他也只是个才十岁的小孩啊！每一分零花钱都要靠给家里剪草坪和喂宠物来攒，很艰难的好吗？Matt妈妈对小孩的零花钱管控可严格了。  
而且，Ben明明有自己的爸爸妈妈，为什么老是吃不饱。

想到这个问题，Matt只能叹气。  
不是所有父母都像自己妈妈那么负责的。年幼的Matt头一次意识到这点，就是在稍稍了解Ben的家庭状况以后。  
如邻居们所知的一样，Ben的父亲是个酒鬼，而且经常三天两头不在家，不知道干嘛。  
Ben的妈妈，Matt倒是远远看到过几次。似乎是个很温柔的妇人，只是身体不太好，又要带一个比Ben还小的弟弟，貌似也暂时没有工作的样子，一个月里起码半个月带着小儿子在娘家过。  
社区里的社工们了解到Ben家的情况，一开始都轮流上他家去照顾他，给他做饭。但无一例外，却被这恶劣的小孩给气跑了！  
“我从没见过这样坏的孩子！”  
Matt家隔壁，体型像一座肉山的罗斯太太，大声嚷嚷：“他居然把肉酱意面全泼在我的围裙上！”  
对此，在面对Matt的责问时，Ben毫不在乎地舔舔手指上的热狗酱汁，说：“谁让那肥婆给我送意面的时候，不停地说我好可怜好可怜，好像本大爷是什么阿猫阿狗似的。切！给我滚蛋！”  
“这……”Matt无奈地给热狗摊主掏钱，小声说：“罗斯太太就是嘴巴啰嗦，人不坏……”  
Ben已经拿着热狗面包跑远了。

重视教育的Matt妈妈把Matt兄弟俩送到私立学校读书，而Ben读的当然是社区小学——那还是社工们替他办的入学手续。Ben去上学的唯一目的大概是在学校里敲诈同学的零食，但是，几乎每一天，Matt都会在上学路上被他拦住，然后被抢走书包里的水果和牛奶。  
说是“抢”也不确切。Matt觉得自己就是心太软，觉得Ben会这么坏，一定是因为在家里得不到爸爸妈妈的关心。被妈妈和哥哥呵护着的好孩子Matt认为自己要感恩，食物嘛，他要吃就吃吧。  
虽然他也问过Ben：“整条街这么多小孩，你干嘛老抢我的东西吃啊！”  
Ben的回答让人气结：“因为只有抢你的东西不会被打啊。”  
——你也知道自己欠揍吗？太狡猾了。  
Matt觉得自己简直拿Ben没办法。

多年后，Matt总为自己在长身体的时候给Ben分了那么多食物懊悔不已——  
尤其是当Ben庞大的身躯压在自己身上，压得他喘不过气又没法反抗的时候。  
更气！

B面：现在  
美好的海边露营计划半道夭折了。  
他们刚开车到海边度假区，帐篷都没搭起来，Ben就接到了工作电话。  
十分钟后，一架新型直升机直接空降沙滩，把穿着花花绿绿沙滩裤的Ben接走了。  
“抱歉亲爱的，下次补偿你。”  
Ben依依不舍地和Matt吻别。  
Matt推开他的大脸，故意满不在乎地说：“走走走，赶紧的，我自己冲浪去更好玩。”  
“别生气啦，下次真的陪你玩个够。”Ben磨磨唧唧地还想索吻，被Matt用力踢了一记他的小腿，把他踹走了。  
目送Ben的直升机消失在视线中，Matt长长出了一口气，躺倒在沙滩上，完全不想动。  
他不是没想过劝Ben早日转行，但他也明白Ben那么执拗的人——真是从小就执拗得不行的人，是很难改变想法的。

Ben上了飞机，迅速把沙滩装换成方便行动的作战服，检查枪支和配置。  
“目标？”  
一离开Matt的身边，Ben脸上的笑容就消失了，整个人变得冷峻凌厉。装备完全后的Ben全身散发出摄人的寒意，正在开直升机的部下迅速调出电子画面。  
“每次都这样。”Ben皱了皱眉：“蠢货们自己搞不定老给我们添麻烦。”  
“谁知道他们在搞什么鬼，领高薪的公务员大爷们。”  
部下也很无奈地陪着吐槽政府特工，看得出被打扰了甜蜜假期的boss非常暴躁了。  
“人质在这里。”他操作着电子屏：“特种部队已经包围了现场，但现在完全摸不清他们在大楼的哪一个角落……”  
“垃圾。”  
Ben废话不多说，拉下作战面罩，拿起无线电开始调度自己的人员。  
目标大厦在靠近，他深吸一口气，打开舱门，跳伞。  
又是一场血战。

有时候Ben想不起自己是怎样踏进这行的了。  
一开始，只是在少年监狱里，为了生存和人拉帮结派。  
渐渐因为过人的战力被看好，认识了一些人。短暂的刑期结束后，他开始被拉进了某个隐藏在城市深处的组织。  
他们这样的雇佣军团，不是正儿八经的特种部队，但拥有比三角洲特种部队更强劲的火力与战士。Ben在这里混得如鱼得水，他终于发现了自己的生存价值。  
在与Matt分开的几年里，他经历了一次次的血战淬炼……这些事他可能永远不会跟Matt提起。游走在这世界的灰色地带，组织被剿灭，又重组，他抓住机会建立起自己的队伍，反而比之前势力更强大，连政府都不得不接受他们的存在。

然后，他再次遇到了Matt。  
他曾以为永远都不会再有交集的人。  
“Ben？”  
都市博物馆外，Matt惊喜地越过重重人群，小步跑着冲过来拉住他：“你怎么在这里？这些年你去了哪里？怎么出狱……呃出来以后没有跟我联系？你现在在做什么？”  
一连串的问题让Ben愣住了，他还没想好怎么回答，激战已经开始。  
被Ben猛地搂在怀里滚了好几个圈滚到绿化花带里，Matt根本来不及反应就听到了连珠炮一样的枪声在耳边响起。  
然后，他晕晕沉沉地看到Ben一手搂着他，一手举枪还击。  
在与Ben分别几年之后，Matt被迫直观地了解到，那个从小抢他牛奶的小屁孩“现在在做什么”。  
真是，非常，非常的直观啊……  
Matt在枪声中紧紧捂住了耳朵，然后下意识地躲进了Ben宽厚的怀抱里。

 

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生③  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。

A面：过去  
“今天把这套题做完。”  
社区棒球场看台上，Matt看Ben啃炸鸡汉堡啃得差不多了，迅速拿出一套数学题。  
“啊？又来？”  
Ben随随便便地用油乎乎的手抓过试题：“你不会认为，我会算这种天书一样的题目吧？”  
“Ben，拜托，你都8年级了，”Matt就知道他不会这么乖乖听话：“你总得准备升学吧？”  
“谁告诉你我要升学的。”  
Ben把汉堡纸袋揉成一团，远远地丢掉，才不管会不会弄脏球场——他大少爷的字典里从来没有公德心这三个字。  
几年相处下来，Matt已经很有对付这家伙的经验了。他撇了撇嘴，说：“我升高中的时候，你可不是这么说的。”  
“切。”Ben站起来，一摊手：“反正你们这种高材生读的学校，我又考不上。”  
他才不承认自己在Matt离开小镇去城里读高中的时候，说过要跟他读一所高中那种梦话！绝不承认！

在Ben十五年的人生中，从没见过比Matt还唠叨的人。  
哦，也许有，但是一般都会被他的拳头打飞。  
至于为什么他没有打Matt呢，废话，那当然是因为吃人嘴软嘛。谁让他吃了Matt那么多年的零食和牛奶。  
虽然他近年来也不缺吃的了。  
Ben的父母还是在吵闹中离了婚。父亲收拾自己的东西离开家，不知去了何处。母亲重新振作起来，在社区小学里找了份教师的工作，这其中也少不了Matt母亲的帮助。这个缺少了父亲的家庭反而气氛正常起来，但Ben顽劣依旧。  
Ben和Matt两人的母亲成了好友，Matt妈妈也从阻止Matt和Ben来往，变成了——“Matt，Ben比你小，你要多照顾他”。  
照顾？  
那个小霸王？  
Matt觉得照顾这个词跟Ben完全不搭！他才不要照顾Ben呢！又坏又凶！

虽然他会每天自觉到Ben家门口，拖着不情不愿的Ben去上学，并且肉痛地自费买零食当诱饵；  
虽然他会每天自觉检查Ben的作业，耐着性子尽量让这个从来不正眼看书的家伙多学点东西；  
虽然Ben在学校闯祸，和别人打架，他会一边嫌弃一边给Ben擦药包扎；  
虽然他记得提醒Ben冬天要多穿件外套，不要老套个T恤就到处跑，冷出鼻涕超难看的……  
但是他才不要照顾Ben呢。  
他只是顺便！顺便而已！

“就算是普通的高中你也要上啊……”Matt继续唠叨着，突然想起：“咦你哪来的钱买汉堡？”  
鉴于Matt在两家人心中的乖宝宝形象，以及Ben妈妈将他当成“Ben的保姆”，Ben的零用钱都是直接放到Matt手里的——Ben要用钱，还得跟Matt要！  
反骨成性的Ben居然没有抗议母亲的安排，这让Matt想推都推不掉，只能又多一项任务，替Ben管钱。  
“不是又敲诈了同学吧你！”  
“什么啊，有个女生给我的。”  
Ben满不在乎地说：“她非要请我吃，我就吃呗。”  
“哦……”  
Matt摸摸鼻子，不吭声了。

他知道Ben在女生里还挺受欢迎。  
尽管是老师们公认的坏学生，男生也觉得这个爱打架的家伙不好惹，但谁让Ben长着一张俊脸呢？就算身高一般，光是靠这张脸，他就能招来无数女生的注视了。  
Matt知道，社区学生棒球赛的时候，场边起码超过一半的女生是来看Ben的。  
“那个女的也是有毛病。”Ben像想起什么笑话似的说：“不过是请我吃个汉堡嘛，居然要我当她男朋友。”  
“呃，这个……”Matt突然不知道怎么接话了，Ben没在意他的反应，继续说：“烦死了，这些女人，我都告诉过她们我有恋人了啊。”  
“……等等？”  
Matt愣了一会儿，才反应过来：“你交女朋友了？”

Matt从没想过Ben交女朋友这件事——当然，在这个年纪，大多数同龄人都有过喜欢的对象，或者跟女生交往过了。Matt在高中里经常看到结伴而行的学生情侣，他自己因为上课忙着读书，下课以后的时间几乎被Ben占满，加上本来也没有动心的对象，就没谈过恋爱。  
但是，Ben？他每天都跟Ben在一起啊，Ben居然有女友了？  
这件事不知为何，让Matt心里很不舒服。哼，小屁孩都有女友了，他也要找一个可爱的女生……  
“你说什么啊，”Ben奇怪地看他一眼：“什么女朋友？我是说你啊。”  
“我……我我我我？？？”  
啊？  
Matt瞪大了眼睛，头脑有一瞬间的空白。  
“不要太惊喜，我知道你暗恋我很久了，天天找借口粘着我。”  
Ben笑嘻嘻地搂住Matt的肩膀：“反正女人都很烦，这么多年我也习惯你唠叨了。我明白你逼我读书，是想我和你读一个高中啦……没关系，反正我还是可以去学校找你玩啊，读书什么的就算了……”  
而且，哼，Matt虽然是个男生，比那些女生长得可爱多了。反正他看得很顺眼啦。

“你给我等下。”  
Matt从震惊中稍稍找回神智。  
Ben居然认为自己这些年来“被迫”每天照顾他，是因为暗恋他？  
还擅自把他俩划为“恋人”了？  
有没有搞错！  
“我必须要说清楚。”Matt板着脸挣脱Ben的手，Ben不知道Matt在闹什么脾气，顿时也黑了脸。  
“第一，我没有暗恋你；第二，我们才不是恋人，我们只是邻居！”  
“……你再说一遍？”  
Ben的脸黑得吓人，双手下意识地握在一起，关节咔咔响。  
完了，他不是要揍自己吧？Matt的脸吓得发白，觉得不要跟这个头脑不清楚的家伙纠缠下去了，有话改天再说！  
但是明明Ben比他还矮一点，力气却很大。Matt刚扭头想走，下一刻却被Ben按住肩膀用力一拉。  
“你干什……”  
抗议的声音消失在紧紧贴着的嘴唇里。  
他居然被一个比自己小两岁的男生，在大白天的球场边，强吻了！

B面：现在  
Ben的嘴唇轻轻地在Matt的唇上，温柔地磨蹭着，像撒娇，又像在挑逗。  
他们晚餐刚喝了一点红酒，此时嘴唇都沾着淡淡的酒液。然而Ben终究是没什么耐心的人，才调情了两分钟，就迫不及待地含住Matt的双唇用力吮吸起来，舌头破开牙齿往里深入，舔着Matt口腔里每一处柔软湿润的所在。舌头纠缠在一起发出啧啧的水声，Matt有点喘不过气了，手上使点劲推了推Ben的肩膀。  
Ben这才恋恋不舍地离开Matt的嘴唇，忍不住又在他尖尖的下巴上一吻。  
“大庭广众，能不能忍耐下？”  
Matt压低了声音嗔怪道，虽然听不出几分真心。  
“怕什么，又没别人。”  
Ben从Matt身后抱住他，高大修长的身体正好将Matt整个人包在里面。  
他们站在一家高层餐厅的露台上看风景。刚刚才在这里的包间用过晚餐，是Ben为了补偿自己跳票了和Matt的海滩露营，主动提出请Matt吃顿浪漫晚餐。浪漫……Matt听到这两个字就翻起了白眼。  
这家伙跟浪漫从来就没有一点点关系，OK？

“回去吧，我明天还得早起。”  
Matt很煞风景地看了下手表。Ben不满地抱紧他，下巴搁在他肩膀上：“不是还在放假？”  
“有一家实验室邀请我去参与某个项目，我挺感兴趣的。哦，正好你没在，我都去好几天了。”  
Matt的专业是生物制药，Ben对这些东西从来就没搞懂过。不是说他笨，只是爱好不同，他对全世界的枪械都如数家珍。  
“也是，早点回去早点上床，嘿嘿。”突然想到接下来的活动，Ben也无心约会了。天可怜见，上次他回来都没吃上！整整大半个月不知肉味啊，感觉要憋疯了。  
Matt耳朵泛着微红，完全无力吐槽这个男人的“不注意场合”了。他回头看了眼Ben，比他高了大半个头的男人正好俯首注视着他，眼神炽热得想吃掉他一样。  
要不要这么……不掩饰？啊？不是才大半个月吗……  
“说好了，今晚不要玩过头啊。”  
说这话的时候Matt都不敢看Ben的脸。尽管已经在一起有日子了，生性害羞的Matt提起这些事，总会不好意思。

但是Ben反而爱死了他的害羞，还特别喜欢逗他。  
“好好好，不玩过头，保证明早好好送你去上班！”他笑着说：“真想去看看你在实验室工作的样子啊。”  
“有什么好看的，大家都在埋头做实验，超级无聊。”Matt也笑了。  
“不不不。”  
Ben凑近他的耳边，低声说：“我想看你穿白大褂的样子，我的Dr.Damon。”  
Matt的耳朵更红了，他有种预感，这男人又要说一些让他脸红心跳的不要脸的话了！  
“我就想像现在这样，抱着我的Dr，让你穿着白大褂趴在实验台上被我……”  
“住嘴吧你！”  
Matt赶紧捂住他的嘴，白皙的脸红得像只煮熟的虾子。Ben调皮地伸出舌头舔舔爱人的手心，大笑起来：“我开玩笑的！好啦我们回家。”  
他无视爱人的白眼，揽住Matt边走边说：“你真不打算拿件白大褂回家来……”  
“住嘴！流氓！”  
“要不我去买一件……”  
“住——嘴！”  
Matt太绝望了。  
他的男朋友为什么会是这种人？  
有没有天理了？

 

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生④  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。

A面：过去  
“Matt，你小男朋友在楼下等你。”  
“……我没有男朋友！”  
Matt怼了同学A一句，在哄笑声中扶额继续下楼。  
“Matt，我刚才看到你的小男朋友了，好帅喔。”  
“……我没有男朋友。”  
有气无力地推开大笑的同学B，Matt再拐过一个楼梯角。  
“哎，你那个小男朋友都等好久了……”  
“……我没有……算了。”  
已经完全不想反驳的Matt飞奔到一楼，差点就撞上一个高大的身影。  
“那么急着见到我？”  
身材修长的男孩有张青春飞扬的俊脸，嘴角挂着痞坏的笑容，扶着Matt的肩膀低下头凑近他：“我好感动。”  
“走开啦。”  
Matt撇撇嘴，一手把他的大脸推开，双手插在兜里往校门外走：“我都说过不要来学校找我！”  
“我也说过，你不回家过周末，我就会过来找你啊~”  
Ben把两手枕在脑后，迈开两条长腿，慢悠悠地跟在Matt身后，看金发少年的发丝被夕阳镶上一层柔光。

Matt回望，发现自己要看他还得仰头，更气了，又把头扭回去。  
有没有天理了？  
去年夏天还比他矮一截的臭小子，一转眼就长成了一米八几的高个？好像每次再见他，又比先前高出一点点！  
不，这都不是最可气的。  
最可气的是……  
“你干嘛老跟别人说，你是我男朋友啊。”  
Matt没好气地说。  
Ben早习惯了Matt的别扭，老神在在：“因为是事实啊。”  
“什么事实！”Matt觉得自己的头更痛了：“我不承认。”  
“哦，我们接过吻了。”Ben一步迈到Matt身边，长臂一伸搂住他，而且加了点力道不许他反抗：“不是只有恋人才会接吻吗？”  
“……那是你强吻我……”Matt的声音越说越小，白净的脸上泛起红晕。  
“嗯哼，”Ben挑了挑眉，露出他特有的坏笑：“你再说，我现在，就在这里，再吻你一次。”  
Matt立刻马上闭嘴，乖乖被Ben搂着走出校门。

这一年，Matt升上高三，Ben也进了一所普通高中的一年级——在Ben中学的最后一年，Matt每天孜孜不倦地追着他要他读书，不管Ben多烦都不放弃。  
“你不读书能去干嘛？”  
知识分子家庭出身的Matt有点书呆子气，执拗地认为Ben就该继续上学。不然，不然的话……  
他好怕Ben和镇上有些不再上学的青少年一样，每天在街头闲逛聚集，打架抽烟偷偷喝酒，甚至喝醉了半夜打碎邻居车子的玻璃……那样Ben就真的变成问题少年了。  
虽然Matt一直认为Ben从小是个坏孩子没错啦，但是好歹大家一起长大，他怎么能眼睁睁看着Ben变成那种人呢？  
在Matt心里，Ben坏归坏，和那些人还是不一样的。  
至于怎么不一样……他也说不出来。好吧，总之作为邻居，作为哥哥，他有责任教好Ben！  
Ben在极度不耐烦的躲避之后，突然开窍，同意了Matt每天给他补习。  
然后三不五时地，趁着Matt给自己补习的机会，偷吻他。

唉，他早该想到，Matt那个别扭的家伙，就是暗恋他又不好意思承认。  
不然干嘛在自己第一次强吻他之后，没有跟自己绝交，还继续没事人似的追着自己做题？  
好吧好吧，他很好说话的，毕竟他早就认定Matt是自己的恋人了嘛。  
肥皂剧上都是这么演的，当人家男朋友，对爱闹脾气的恋人就是要宠着。  
什么恋人生气要哄啦——他有哄过！Matt被他偷袭强吻以后，还偷偷哭了，自己还很man地抱着他叫他不准哭了呢！  
什么开豪车兜风啦——这个他没有，不过他偷开过邻居卢克老头的摩托车，带Matt沿着河岸逛过整个小镇，Matt坐在后座抱着他也很开心的样子。  
什么送花送糖果啦——这个太腻了，两个男生就不要了吧！还是他吃Matt给他带的零食比较正常，嗯，他爱Matt妈妈烤的奶油曲奇。  
Ben聪明的脑袋转啊转啊，认为自己和Matt根本不止是恋人，已经可以算热恋了，OK？  
所以在补习的时候亲Matt几下，不是应该的吗？  
Matt除了脸红之外，也没别的表示呀！哼，那个害羞的家伙，就不指望他会回吻了……

谁知道自己真的去读了高中，Matt就以学业繁忙为理由，经常连周末都不回小镇了。好吧，他不回来，自己就去找他。  
而且非常坦荡地告诉Matt的同学们，他是Matt的男朋友。  
每一次，每个人，他都大大咧咧地这么说。  
于是Matt在学校里，再也交不到女朋友了——虽然原来也没交过。

B面：现在  
事实证明，让Ben“不要玩过头”，完全是不可能的啊！  
Matt顶着两个黑眼圈，坐在副驾座上猛灌咖啡，没好气地瞪着正在开车的男人。  
和他截然相反的，吃得非常满足的Ben精神奕奕，甚至都在小声哼着歌了。  
“闭嘴吧难听死了。”Matt伸手把车载音乐调出来，才不要听自己五音不全的男朋友魔音灌耳。  
Ben心情好得很，Matt的抗议他就当成撒娇听了，还忍不住伸手拉过Matt的手“啵”地吻一记。  
“好好开车啦。”Matt把手收回来，不好意思地红了红脸。这人就是特别肉麻。

他新加入的实验室在远离市区的城郊，设在某大学曾经的老校区里，人烟罕至。当时他也疑惑为什么选择在这里设置实验室，但是对实验项目太感兴趣，也就不管那么多了。  
正式开始工作后，他发现设在这边也是有道理的。因为好几个实验房间都经过特殊改造，有几台大型设备，要不是这儿空间宽敞压根放不下。这里甚至还设了一条简单的生产流水线，相当于一个小型药厂了。  
Ben没过问Matt参加研究的是什么项目，反正说了他大概也听不懂。他目送Matt走进校区，看了下表，先忙自己手头上的事了。  
到傍晚再来接Matt，然后再一起去他刚物色好的新餐厅吃饭吧。  
要抓紧难得的休闲时光，好好约会呀。

Matt刷卡进入实验区，换好实验服，再通过三道精密验证的体感电子锁走进自己的办公室。  
这也不是他一个人的办公室，另外还有两位同伴，一男一女，都是这个研究领域的顶尖技术人员。  
他们研究的项目，是关于人体肌肉潜能提升的内容。Matt曾经主持开发过一种类似“强力剂”的新药，以金属铬为主要成份。他研究的这种药对增强人体肌肉力量、减少体内脂肪有双重作用，通过临床试验也证明了副作用微乎其微，这为他赢来不少业内声誉，还拿到了一笔可观的研究经费。  
这个实验室开出的条件很吸引他，不是给的钱多，而是这里的实验条件太优渥了。当然，要主持这么大一个实验室，投资人绝对不是泛泛之辈。不过Matt从来只关注自己的课题研究，那些跟商业有关的东西……呃，随便吧，他不care。

今天他来得比较晚，同办公室的Kerry和will已经开始自己的工作了。比他大几岁的Kerry是个爽朗的大姐姐，还打趣Matt，看你这副样子，昨晚嗨太晚了吧？好羡慕啊，我都找不到男朋友呢，可能要和试管厮守终身了。  
“没有的事，Kerry你也很有魅力啊。”  
Matt笑笑，戴上口罩开始投入工作。  
虽然很想专心，但是口罩下的嘴角忍不住总是弯起来。Ben昨晚压在他身上耳鬓厮磨的情景又回到眼前，不管做过多少次，每次Matt都觉得自己要被Ben的热情吞噬了，过后总会被余韵笼罩很久很久。  
此刻嘴唇上仿佛还停留着被Ben用力吮吸的触觉，腰上软软的使不上劲，那家伙真是……今晚不能再纵容他了！赶他去客房睡！  
否则不管他怎么承诺，半夜总会找各种理由钻进他的被窝，然后一发不可收拾。

“啊，总算搞定了。”Kerry扶着腰站起来，伸了个懒腰：“这批试剂用完了，Matt，你能帮我去冷冻室再取一批吗？”  
“没问题。”Matt从来乐于助人。  
他推开玻璃门往走廊深处走去，走到冷冻室门前，按下指纹锁。  
紧锁的电子门向两边滑动，一股冷气扑面而来。  
他走进冷冻室，关上门，开始按照英文标签寻找目标试剂。  
“嗯……放哪儿了……”  
他找着找着蹲下来，突然之间，听到门外传来砰砰的声音！  
什么情况？  
他猛地站起来，心想难道是哪个实验室炸了试管？  
紧接着，他又听到了几声尖叫！  
怎么听着……像是Kerry的声音？  
不知为何，一阵阴云笼上Matt的心头，他的心紧紧揪了起来。  
Matt走到电子门前，这次他终于听到了比较清晰的叫声。  
“不要杀我！”

 

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生⑤  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。

A面：过去  
小镇的夏夜热浪滚滚。即使已近半夜，Matt走出电影院的时候仍是忍不住抹去额上的一层薄汗。  
“这么晚。”  
马路对面，蹲在路边抽烟的高大男孩，丢掉烟头，不耐烦地埋怨。  
“我又没让你等。”Matt累得很，忙了一晚上才赚几张钞票。他打着哈欠，被Ben拉上他的半旧摩托，直接趴在宽厚的背上就想睡过去了。  
“抱紧”。  
Ben给他扣上头盔，把他两手拉到自己腰上箍着，发动了车子。  
这俩古董车可是他的宝贝，Matt也不知道他从哪搞来的，反正不会是Ben妈妈给他买的。

自从Ben上了高中，Matt发现他变了很多。  
当然不是突然变成了好孩子。  
Ben长高了，变得更帅了，走在路上更多女孩向他搭讪。这也没什么，让Matt在意的是，Ben似乎还是像他当初所担心那样，和很多小混混玩到一起了。  
每隔一段时间，他就在Ben身上发现新的纹身。大男孩似乎对纹身开始着迷，不管Matt的脸再黑，依然没有停止给自己的胳膊和背上，增添花花绿绿的图案。  
他抽烟，打牌，赌球，开机车，还偷偷喝酒。  
Matt每次说他也说不听，久而久之，只能告诉自己这是本来就叛逆的Ben进入了青春期，让他自己作去吧。

唯一不变的，是Ben仍然粘着Matt。  
这连两家的妈妈都觉得不可思议，Ben的妈妈为此还经常握着Matt的手说：“Matt，谢谢你和Ben做朋友。你可千万别放弃他啊。”  
……呃，Matt都不知该怎么回应温柔的伯母。他倒是想放弃，那条黏人的大狗狗也不放人啊。  
对，Ben依然对所有认识或不认识的人宣称，他是Matt的男朋友。  
尽管也没多少人当真就是了……  
但Ben对履行自己“男友”的职责还挺在意。比如像Matt出来打暑假工，到电影院卖爆米花，他就非常自觉地管接管送。  
就算嘴硬的Matt才不会因此感谢他，他也乐此不彼。

这天Matt像平常一样下班，走到电影院外，却只看到三三两两散场的观众，并没有Ben的身影。  
那家伙在搞什么啊……  
Matt心里突然有些失落，又有点不安。不会出什么事了吧？  
又想骂自己犯贱，平时天天人在跟前嫌烦，没来一天就不习惯了？  
哼，没人接，我自己也能走回去。  
Matt嘟着嘴，踢走两颗路上的小石子，双手插兜低着头慢慢往家走。  
拐过一个街角，他正想过马路，忽然被一只大手捂住嘴，另一手勾着他的脖子往后拖！

“呜呜呜……”  
在男孩子中算身材娇小的Matt，一时搞不清发生了什么事，就被人拖到了巷子里。  
令人作呕的酒气和体味钻进鼻孔，捂住他嘴巴的手放开了，他正想呼救，却被一把小刀抵住了脖子！  
“钱！”  
巷子太黑看不清对方的脸，只能隐约分辨出是个比自己高壮很多的醉汉。Matt本着破财消灾的原则，赶紧把口袋里的钱全掏出来。这种时候就别心疼了，先保命吧！  
男人一把将那些零碎钞票抓到口袋里，又胡乱掏着Matt的裤袋：“才这么点？”  
“先生，我真没有了，全给你了。”Matt不是笨蛋，服软是首选，可别刺激这醉汉发疯啊。他拿着刀子呢！  
“哼……”  
醉汉不满地嘟囔着，正在掏裤袋的手忽然往他身后摸去，狠狠抓了两把他的屁股。  
Matt疼得差点叫出来。他背脊突然升起一股寒意，还没等他找机会跑开，男人抓住他的头发就把他往下按！  
“你干什……”Matt又不是傻瓜，从男人用持刀的手开始解皮带就知道他要干嘛了。开什么玩笑，被抢钱能忍，要他给一个醉汉BJ？他才不要！  
他拼命地挣扎起来，醉汉被他的反抗所刺激，反而把他的头发抓得更紧：“给我张嘴！想死吗？”

忽然间，醉汉被人一脚横踹踢飞，直摔到了巷子深处！  
Matt惊魂未定，就看到一条人影扑过去，骑在醉汉身上，抓住他的头往地上磕：“去死吧！”  
“砰砰”的撞击声，在深夜的巷子里荡起回音。  
是Ben。  
是Ben来救他了。  
Matt在意识到这点后，才后知后觉地扶墙站起来，冲过去拉住Ben：“别打了！你要打死他了！”  
醉汉已经躺在地上失去了意识。  
Matt把Ben扯开，确定醉汉还有呼吸，摸索着把自己的钱掏回来，赶紧拉着Ben往外跑。  
两人跑到路灯下，Ben一把抱住Matt，手忙脚乱地检查他身上有没有伤。  
“你没事吧？对不起我来晚了，对不起……”

Matt被他抱得差点呼吸不过来，抬头看到路灯下，男孩慌乱得想要哭出来的表情。  
明明自己才是那个被袭击的人好吧？  
他这样搞得Matt都不好意思发慌，只能讷讷地说，呃，没事，没事。  
靠在Ben身上骑车回家时，Matt抱得比平时更紧。  
整张脸都贴在Ben汗湿的背上。  
隔着厚厚的肌肉和骨骼，仿佛都听到了男孩的心跳声。  
来到Matt家楼下，Ben停好车，摸摸鼻子。  
Matt欲言又止。  
“嗯……我陪你上去？”  
“好啊！”Matt回答后，才发现自己答应得太快了。  
好像自己真的舍不得他走似的。

他低下头去开门，妈妈和哥哥早就睡了。他住在最顶层的阁楼上，Ben平时偶尔也来，然后会吐槽书呆子的房间真是无趣啊，全是书，连张明星海报都没有。  
Ben坐在Matt的床上，两人又不知道该说什么。  
“我，我去洗个澡。刚才……”Matt做了个“你懂的”表情，然后随便翻出一本娱乐画册让Ben解闷，好像是上次哥哥丢给他的。  
Ben也不知道自己为什么大半夜还不回家，坐在这里发呆。  
手上娱乐画册刷刷刷地翻着，那些丰满的金发女郎完全引不起他的兴趣。  
他就是……担心Matt。

Matt打开莲蓬头，让温水冲刷全身，将头顶在墙壁上。  
他才开始后怕。  
醉汉。刀子。难以抗拒的暴力。差点就被强暴的恐惧。  
明明水温很热了，身上的寒意却挥之不去。  
他捂住脸，将呜咽吞下去，身体不住颤抖。会好的，没事的，Ben来救他了，他没事……  
水声中忽然听到浴室门被打开的声音。  
Matt从手掌中抬起脸，看到Ben赤条条地走进来。  
他呆呆地看着大男孩朝自己走近，然后将自己用力抱进怀里。  
热水淋在Ben身上再流过他的全身，让他们毫无间隔地紧密联结在一起。蒸腾的水汽仿佛形成某种结界，将他们二人单独笼罩其中。Matt的脸贴在Ben的左胸，这回他真的听到了男孩扑通扑通的心跳声。  
“……我好害怕……”Matt低声哭出来：“我真的好害怕……”  
“对不起，对不起，对不起……”  
大男孩布满纹身的双臂紧紧搂着他，不停吻着他的发旋，到耳朵，到脸颊。  
他捧起Matt满是眼泪和热水的脸，吻住了他湿漉漉的嘴唇。  
Matt被Ben吻得喘不过气，却完全不像以往般躲闪和抗拒，反而伸出手勾住了Ben的脖子，主动伸出害羞的舌头，碰了碰Ben的舌尖。  
得到鼓励的Ben将Matt压在墙壁上，更加热情地吻下去。  
热水不停淋下来。

B面：现在  
Matt习惯性地把头埋在掌心。  
“你还好吧？”  
一个FBI探员走过来，给他一杯热水：“需要什么帮助吗？”  
“不，谢谢。”  
Matt抬起头，想给对方一个微笑，却无论如何也牵动不了嘴角。  
“那就好。我叫Smith，待会由我送你去警局，我们程序上还需要你帮助，OK吗？”  
“嗯。”  
Matt虚弱地点头。  
然后他看到隔着远远的玻璃门，他们把浑身是血的Kerry装进了黑色的裹尸袋。  
这一幕又让他下意识地捂住了脸。

刚才还和他谈笑风生的同事，全在这场莫名其妙的袭击中丧生了。  
整个实验区除了他，无人生还。  
他承认自己是个懦夫，听到有人呼救的时候不敢冲出去，只敢躲在冷冻室里，等待枪声停下来。  
他害怕得浑身发抖，直冒冷汗，汗水又被冷冻室的冷气冻结成冰。  
直到现在，那些寒气似乎还渗透在他的骨髓里。  
挥之不去。

袭击者只有一个人。面目模糊的中年白人男子，穿着规范的实验服，不知用了什么手段通过了精密严格的检查进入实验区，见人就杀。  
然后被闻讯赶来的保安们击毙了。  
Matt想起Kerry平时爽朗的笑容。她间接救了他，要不是她让他去取试剂……  
他又开始不可控制地颤抖起来。  
这种时候他好想Ben。好想马上听到Ben的声音，被Ben抱在怀里，告诉他安全了，你不用再害怕了……  
“我的手机呢？”  
他终于找回自己的声音，问Smith探员。说真的，他也才反应过来，为什么是警局的人和FBI探员同时到场，FBI的人还到得更早些。  
估计和这间实验室的背景有关，Matt想。但他不会没心眼到随便问人。  
Smith探员抱歉地对他笑笑：“你们的私人物品都被警局先取走了，我们到那边再找他们取回来？”  
Matt木然点点头。  
他们在进入实验区前要把私人物品寄存，手机一直都没在他身边。算了，反正自己现在没事……到警局再联系Ben吧。

录口供的时间比他想象中要快。  
他走出警局的时候看了下表，还没到他平时的下班时间。拿出刚取回的手机想给Ben打电话，忽然一辆车子开到面前。  
是那位很热心的Smith探员。他刚才送Matt到警局后不知道办什么事去了，这会儿很热情地冲Matt笑：“你好，Dr.Damon。需要我送你一程吗？”  
“呃，不用，我可以自己打车。”  
Matt对探员客套地笑笑。  
“事实上，关于这个案子，我们FBI还掌握了一些别的情况……”Smith探员忽然压低声音对Matt说。“我们可以谈一谈吗？”  
Matt迟疑了一下，点头上车。  
他对今天发生的事的确充满了疑惑。况且，谁都会对自己差点被杀死这种事耿耿于怀，想要知道更多的真相。到底是谁要杀死他们这些手无寸铁的科研人员？  
他们研究的课题有什么特别吗？  
Matt的心头被重重疑云压得喘不上气。警局里的警员们很客气，可是他们也什么都不知道，只能说“一切等待调查”。  
他们还给他找来了心理医生，但Matt婉拒了。  
他现在需要的不是心理治疗，而是……更多更多的真相。  
也许Smith探员能给他带来一些新消息？

“啊，Dr.Damon，你家的布置很有品位。”跟在Matt身后走进家门，Smith探员说了两句客套话。  
Matt在路上给Ben发了条简单的消息，只说自己已经回家，没有说今天发生的大事。等见面再谈吧。  
本来带陌生人回家不太好，不过Matt现在实在没心情在外面到处逛。再说，Smith的FBI探员身份也让Matt略略安心，官方人员……没关系吧。  
他给Smith探员倒了杯水，自己则在冰箱里想找瓶冰冻啤酒。“Smith探员，你也要啤酒吗？”  
“不，谢谢，我喝水就行……”  
他背对着Smith，手还扶在冰箱门上，突然听到了Ben的声音，冷冷地说：“把你的枪，拿出来。”  
Matt一惊，迅速回头。  
他看到Ben拿着一把手枪顶在Smith探员的太阳穴上，浑身散发出森冷的气息。  
而Smith探员的脸憋得发红，右手揣在兜里，迟迟没有拿出来。  
发，发生了什么？

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生⑥  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。

A面：过去  
午后，蝉鸣悠长。  
Matt一直觉得自己房间里的冷气很充足。  
然而现在他的额头上却蒙了一层薄薄的细汗。他侧躺在床上，半个脸埋进枕头里，咬住嘴唇，眉毛皱了起来，鼻端溢出无意识的呜咽。  
比他高大健壮了一圈的大男孩躺在他身后，两人身上草草盖了一张单薄的夏被，仿佛欲盖弥彰。  
被子下，Ben的大手从Matt的T恤里往下滑。Matt红着脸任他施为，刚才胸口和乳尖被揉捏的酥麻感让他整个人都害羞得不行，却又不想阻止Ben对他的亲昵举动——有些界限一旦迈过，克制就变成了一件很困难的事情。  
那天在浴室里，Ben吻他吻了很久。  
他们不是没有接过吻，可是两人都心知肚明，那次是不一样的。  
Matt默许了Ben对自己多一点，再多一点的碰触，然后……得寸进尺的大狗狗就把他拐到了床上。  
大手贴着肚皮滑进了运动裤，Matt长长的睫毛颤动了一下，咬紧下唇，下意识地夹住双腿。  
温热的气息喷在后颈，他猜Ben也一样很紧张。毕竟那家伙，比自己还小两岁呢。  
想到这里，Matt又对他的急躁宽容了些，身体默默放松，纵容Ben的手探索到他最敏感的地方——直到握住了他半软的粉嫩性器。  
“嗯……你……你轻点……”Matt的声音饱含水汽，微微发着颤，他知道接下来可能发生什么，又担心，又期待。  
Ben吻了一下他通红的耳廓，小心地握住他的性器套弄起来。  
打飞机是所有男生的本能，但是给别人做手活总不是那么容易的事。但Matt的脑子已经被“Ben在给我手淫”这个事实充盈着，陌生又熟悉的快感让他彻底失去了思考，根本没有闲情去挑剔Ben的手活好不好。  
Ben半支起上身，看Matt在午后阳光斜映下显得愈发粉嫩白皙脸颊，因为他的套弄而染上情色的红晕。他睫毛一颤一颤强忍呻吟的样子像是委屈极了，谁能忍心欺负这样的他，但谁又能忍得住不去欺负他，看到他更多可怜可爱的表情？  
Ben加快了手上的速度，调整了力道，从Matt脸上的表情来判断他是否舒服。Matt闭着眼不住轻喘，当Ben刻意用大拇指摩挲他柔嫩的龟头时，终于忍不住发出了难耐的呻吟。  
“舒不舒服？嗯？”  
Matt才不会回答，耳朵却更红了。他觉得羞耻得要命，窗外少年们抱着篮球跑过的声音隐隐约约，楼下母亲似乎在烤饼干，不停走动。他却躺在床上，被自己从小看到大的小弟弟——现在已经长成一个讨厌的大块头——圈在怀里手淫，而且还弄得他好舒服。  
随着Ben套弄频率的加快，Matt抖得更厉害了，喉咙里的呻吟声止也止不住。他小声地呢喃着“不要了”，“停一停”，但Ben无师自通地认为这是Matt需要更多刺激的信号，然后弄得更激烈了。  
Matt忽然睁大眼睛，啊地叫了一声，又迅速用双手紧紧捂住嘴巴。  
他抽搐着射在了Ben的手上。  
“爽吧？”男孩低低地笑起来，显然对自己的手活很满意。他把Matt翻过来，吻上了Matt微张的嘴唇。  
“现在到你帮我啦，Matt哥哥。”  
Matt知道，这坏蛋只有在想做坏事的时候，才会刻意叫自己“哥哥”。  
Ben拉着他的手，伸进了自己的裤子。不顾Matt的脸红得像番茄一样，用他的大手套着Matt的手，自慰起来。  
暑气都被关在窗外，小镇的夏天炎热而寂静。  
那是他们青春里，最后的宁夏。

B面：现在  
“呃，Ben，这位是Smith探员……”  
Matt知道Ben因为职业的关系，时刻保持警惕。但以前他也带过同事和朋友回家，Ben表现得非常得体，客人们还以为他的男友只是个普通的上班族。  
这次Ben为什么……总之，他要解释下。  
“别动，Matt。”  
Ben沉声道，手上的枪端得很稳。  
咔擦，他下了保险栓。  
Matt乖乖地在原地站定，看着Smith探员，一脸为难。他该怎么才能让Ben先放下枪？

变化就在一瞬间。  
本来站定不动的Smith探员突然下蹲，闪过枪口直接一肘撞上了本的前胸！  
可惜他对Ben的战力估计不足。  
普通人被他这训练有素的突击一撞，十有八九要痛极丢枪，Ben却早就注意着他各种后招了。  
Matt只觉得眼前一花，Smith探员已经被Ben反手擒拿控制压在地上，紧接着一拳打昏！  
“天哪，Ben！他是FBI探员！”  
Matt忍不住跑了过去，看到Smith探员被Ben击昏后软在地上。袭警这种事很麻烦的好吗？  
“你怎么不听我解释……”Matt这回真生气了，Ben不能把外面的工作风气带回家吧？  
“等会。”  
如果是平时，Matt一炸毛Ben就会服软。此刻他却依然冷着脸，Matt的脾气就不敢发出来了，只能闷闷地看Ben快速搜出了Smith探员口袋里的一把枪直接拆掉弹夹，收走，然后掏出他的手机。

“七个人。”  
Ben快速点开一个画面，屏幕上跳出他们屋子的平面图，七个红点正在从公寓外的走廊和消防梯的位置，集中围过来。  
Matt的心瞬间揪紧，白天的恐怖袭击立刻回到脑海。  
难道Smith探员真有问题？  
“我们需要马上撤退。我给你一分钟收拾东西。”  
Ben沉声命令道。  
“快！”  
Matt没时间问为什么，潜意识里选择听从Ben的命令，飞快冲进里间抽屉，将护照和银行卡扫进一个文件袋又跑出来。

“来不及了。”  
Ben晃了晃手上的屏幕，两个红点已经在大门外。  
“他们要闯进来了。”  
“那，那我们该怎么办？”Matt吓得抱紧了Ben。  
“走！”  
Ben搂住他的肩膀往客厅落地窗跑，Matt脸都白了。不是吧？他们住27层啊？Ben要带他爬外面的排水管？  
他又不是壁虎！  
几秒钟的时间，他就被Ben拖到落地窗前，被一条不知从哪弄出来的皮带扣住腰，和Ben绑在了一起。  
“抱紧我，别往下看！”  
Matt像只无尾熊一样挂在Ben的身上，他昏昏沉沉的，突然间Ben双手抓住露台栏杆往外一跳！  
跳楼？  
“啊——————————”  
Matt难以自控地尖叫起来，紧紧闭上了眼睛！  
他只能死死抓住Ben的脖子，双脚夹紧他的腰，风从耳边呼呼而过！  
急速下坠的恐怖体验让他刹那间脑子一片空白！  
Ben也伸手搂住了他，将他整个人箍进了怀里。  
“嘭！”  
巨大的响声从Ben后背传来，Matt闭着眼只感觉到下坠的速度在减缓。  
好几秒钟后，他才敢睁开一丝眼缝，Ben的背后是一片平滑的黑布——这是什么滑翔器？太酷了……  
他们在都市璀璨的夜空中顺风滑翔，这种奇异的体验让Matt感到无比新奇。  
他用力地搂住男友的脖子，感到无比的安心。  
只要跟Ben在一起。  
好像就不用担心任何事。

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生⑦  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。

A面：过去  
“挪开啦，你不热吗？”  
“不热。”  
大男孩没有松手，反而将怀里的男友抱得更紧了：“专心看球赛，OK？”  
Matt的白眼要翻到天上去了。  
申请大学的时候，Matt选择了自家附近的一所名校，比高中时离家更近了。  
上大学以后，Ben反倒往他学校跑得更勤。有点高中生的自觉好吗？  
好吧，全世界都知道他有个高中生男友，这没什么……过分的是这家伙总借着一切机会粘着他，搞得他好多学校里的集体活动都没法参加。  
对此Ben还振振有词，说，你本来就是个死宅，为什么要把放假都窝在宿舍看球赛的锅甩给我。  
……简直无法反驳呢！  
今晚他们俩喜欢的球队有重要比赛，Ben又跑到他宿舍里来，美其名曰陪他看比赛，其实就是找机会亲亲抱抱吃豆腐。  
Matt很不习惯在人前亲热，幸亏今晚他的另一个舍友跟女友露营去了。宿舍里就剩下他和Ben两个人，他也就对Ben的亲热纵容了一点。  
“噗”，Ben拉开一罐啤酒，咕噜咕噜喝了一半，放到Matt嘴边要喂他。Matt边看着小电视上紧张的赛事，边就着Ben的手把剩下的一半喝完。  
他觉得自己真要被Ben带坏了。这家伙偷偷运了两打啤酒进宿舍，要是被管理员发现他们未成年饮酒，他可能要被系里记过呢……可是冰啤酒真好喝啊。Matt想着，又自觉地去开了一罐。  
Ben留了一点小胡茬，主要是他懒得刮胡子，毛茸茸地，蹭着Matt因为喝酒而染上酡色的粉嫩脸颊。Matt被他逗得格格笑，回头用额头顶了他一下：“不是叫我专心看球赛吗？”  
“嗯哼。”得寸进尺的Ben低头含住Matt的嘴唇，轻轻舔着，舌头滑过他沾了酒液的口腔。  
Matt挣扎了两下，然而被牢牢圈住，抗议无效，还是被Ben狠狠亲了好久才放过他。  
“……你害我错过了一个全垒打。”Matt委屈地扁扁嘴，哼了一声。  
“好好好，那我们看比赛看比赛。”  
Ben难得地没有接着闹，只是又给Matt递上啤酒，非常乖的样子。看他认错态度良好，Matt也不好意思吐槽，拿过啤酒继续盯着屏幕了。  
比赛终于结束的时候，Matt才发现他们两个人把Ben带来的一打啤酒都喝了个精光。  
“你喝那么多……”  
Matt打了个呵欠，也觉得自己有些头晕。“我去洗澡了，你歇一会儿再回去。”  
“好。”Ben抱着抱枕躺倒在沙发上：“我打个盹。”  
结果等Matt洗完澡出来，发现Ben很自觉地爬到他的宿舍单人床上去睡觉了。喝醉了？哼，小小年纪学人家喝那么多酒。  
算了，反正今晚舍友也不回来，他睡舍友的床吧。  
酒意上头，Matt实在困得厉害。看了下表，都过十二点了，赶紧睡觉赶紧睡觉！  
他刚关了灯，Ben却像是醒了：“啊，怎么关灯了。”  
听到Ben好像在折腾着爬起来，Matt说：“没事，你就在我床上睡吧。喝多了别开车。”他实在不放心这个爱飙车的家伙醉醺醺地回家。  
“那你来陪我睡嘛……”大狗狗似乎真的醉了，哼哼唧唧地撒娇：“过来陪我。”  
“开什么玩笑，我会被你踢下床的。也不看看自己块头多大。”  
接着窗外的月光，Matt爬上舍友的床。正想躺下，却被三两步走过来的Ben打横抱起，丢回自己床上。“我不，我就要你陪我睡。”  
“喂喂喂，讲点道理……”  
本来就不讲理，喝醉了更不讲理的大块头小男友，把Matt抱得紧紧地不让他下去，喷着酒气的嘴巴又压了上来。  
Matt被亲得气喘吁吁，才发现Ben滚烫的手掌钻进了他T恤里，揉捏着他前胸略略鼓起的软肉。醉酒让Ben体温升高，Matt觉得自己正被一片蒸腾的酒气笼罩着，黑暗中被压制的感觉太过强烈，他一阵阵晕眩。  
我也喝醉了，Matt想，身子软绵绵地任由Ben继续攻城略地。他的反应让Ben更大胆起来，另一只手滑进了Matt的裤子，隔着内裤揉搓他的阴茎。Matt啊地叫起来，扭了扭腰躲不开，软软地哼了声：“Ben……”  
“宝贝，我想要你……”Ben又亲了上来，Matt隐隐觉得害怕，今晚的Ben和平时不太一样，特别有侵略性。可他又抗拒不了Ben的进攻——他告诉自己一定是酒精在作祟，才不是自己不想推开Ben呢……  
裤子被扯掉了。  
Matt被Ben紧紧压在身下舔吻，粗糙的手掌套弄着他的敏感。平时就很懂得取悦他的小男友变本加厉地玩弄着他的阴茎，Matt浑身战栗着，忽然小幅度地挺了下腰，射在了Ben的手上。  
酒醉与射精让Matt身上一点力气都使不出来了。他闭着眼，感觉Ben好像稍微抬起了上身，还以为Ben要像平时一样看着他自慰。然而下一刻，他忍不住睁眼哼出声来：“啊……你做什么……”  
“宝贝，让我进去，好不好？”这根本不是问句，因为Ben已经把满手的精液抹到了他的股间，还伸进了一根手指。  
“不要……Ben……”Matt又不是小孩子，这时候立刻酒醒了大半，挣扎着想把Ben踢开。然而他腰上软软的根本使不上劲，Ben卡在他两腿之间，不顾他的抗议，就那样把手指捅到了更深的地方。  
“呜……”  
Matt咬紧下唇，这异样的潜入感十分陌生。Ben的扩张动作很生疏，也显得有些急躁，但并没有不管不顾地硬来。他每挤进去一点就停下来问Matt，宝贝你疼吗，会不会难受？Matt被他的态度弄得心软了，把手搭在眼睛上，默许了男孩继续给他扩张。  
他知道Ben真的很想要他。  
男孩又俯下身细细密密地洒下一串亲吻，几滴汗水从他脸上滴下来，沾湿了Matt的脸颊。Matt勾住他的脖子，泄愤似的咬上他的嘴，下一刻，他被贯穿的疼痛刺激得“啊”地叫出来。  
真的好疼……Matt抽了抽鼻子忍住哭意，讨厌的Ben还一直往里捅。起初几下Ben还能克制，然而被又紧又湿的甬道吮吸的快活，使得年轻的男孩忍不住想索取更多，按着Matt的双腿就开始抽送起来。  
“天哪，宝贝，你里面真的好湿，好会吸，舒服死了……”  
“……闭嘴啦！”Matt真的要哭出来了，他被Ben艹得大腿发颤，喘息得连话都要说不出来了。Ben的阴茎又粗又长，将他填得满满当当，胀痛感让他难受得要命。没有什么技巧可言的男孩只懂得拼命往里抽插，忽然碾压到Matt的某个敏感点，Matt忍不住猛地抽噎起来。  
“是，是这里吗？”  
Ben像发现了什么新大陆一样，接下来不停往那个地方抽送，刺激得Matt终于憋不住眼泪哭出来：“别弄那里了，啊，别……”  
借着月光，Ben看到Matt的脸上一片湿漉漉的痕迹，真是被欺负狠了。可越是这样他越是想看到更多，男孩发狠地继续攻击着Matt最脆弱的地方，直到Matt痉挛着猛烈收缩肠道，尖叫着又喷出了一股精液。  
他竟然把Matt艹到前后同时高潮了。  
Ben低下身，将Matt的两手按在他的头部，深深地看进他的眼睛里。眼神都开始涣散的Matt茫然看着他接近，下一刻，他刚刚高潮过的肠道又被狠狠地艹开了……  
失去意识前，Matt恨恨地想，Ben今晚带啤酒过来，一定是故意的！  
B面：现在  
“亲爱的，欢迎光临。”  
Ben对Matt做了个邀请的姿势。  
Matt第一次踏进“Ben的领域”。  
尽管早已接受Ben的“特殊工作”，但Matt从来不喜欢和Ben聊这些，更别说接触他的工作了。Ben也知道Matt对他游走在危险地带的工作非常不满，平时总是小心翼翼避免谈起。  
然而今夜，Matt终于被Ben带进了他的基地。  
以前Matt总以为像Ben这样的人，会把基地藏在什么城郊的大仓库啦，公海的某条航船上啦，甚至不停在各国飞来飞去的某架隐形飞机上——电影不都是这么演的嘛？  
结果，居然是在城中某座普通的高层写字楼里？  
他的同伴，嗯，看起来就是他的“员工”们，正在开放式的格子间里面忙碌着。看起来就是一群在加夜班的男女白领……  
“这是技术部门”，Ben解释说，在员工们好奇的目光中拉着Matt走向自己的办公室。  
然后把一屋子窃窃私语堵在办公室外。  
“好了亲爱的，你可以解释下今天发生的事了。”  
Ben将Matt安置到软乎乎的真皮沙发上，给他倒了杯热可可。  
杯子蒸起的热气扑在脸上，Matt咕噜咕噜喝了两口，才反应过来自己今天还没吃东西。  
暖热的可可流进胃袋，紧绷的神经得到舒缓。Ben挨着他坐下，Matt把脸贴在男友胸口，贪婪地嗅吸那熟悉的荷尔蒙气息。  
“你今天差点就见不到我了。”  
几分钟后，Ben“办公室”的门被嘭地从里打开，所有人都听到了他们那位不苟言笑的老大在咆哮：“都给我滚过来开会！立刻！马上！”  
“Ben，你……”  
Matt看着陷入狂怒的Ben，他从没见过Ben这副模样。简直像是头暴怒的雄狮，浑身散发出摄人的杀意。  
Ben黑着脸对他点点头，低声说“留在里面”，甩上办公室的门大步走出去，召集他的手下。  
他需要用力攥紧自己的拳头，才能控制双手的颤抖，然而从尾椎升上头顶的凉意仍让他四肢发寒。  
要不是今天Matt刚好进了那个冷冻室……  
此刻，他也许只能在警方的停尸间里，看到Matt的尸体。  
这种差点失去爱人的恐惧侵蚀着Ben的大脑。经历过无数生死瞬间仍然能保持冷静的他，现在要用尽全部的意志力，才能克制自己返回公寓，将那些不明来历的人全部杀光。  
“给我查！”  
他将刚才拍到的Smith探员的照片投影到墙上，用力拍着桌子：“迅速将这个人的所有资料调出来！”  
在城市的另一边，某座同样普通的写字楼里，相似的对话正在进行。  
Ben和Matt的照片在投影仪上定格，低沉沙哑的男声发出指令。  
“马上查出这两个人的底细，24小时之内，解决他们！”

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生⑧  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。  
（本章女装预警）  
A面：过去  
青春的荷尔蒙总是多得满出来。  
Ben比过去更黏人了，黏得Matt几乎不敢和他独处。一旦只有两人在场，Ben总是一秒变身大狗狗迅速扑上来，抱他，吻他，最后发展到不可收拾。  
热情得让Matt又满足又害怕。  
然而素来自律的Matt，总不能一直和小恋人待在宿舍里痴缠，他还有那么多的功课要做，索性就把大量的课余时间放在图书馆里——过去是能在宿舍读得下书的，现在？Ben才不会让他清清静静做题呢。  
即使Ben再抗议也不能动摇Matt的学者梦，小恋人只好扁着嘴委屈地自个玩儿去了，把他过多的精力发泄在棒球场和午夜街头飙车上。  
他爱上了机车。  
偶尔Matt也会却不过他的请求，跟他一起参加飙车比赛。全是些年轻得过分的面孔，在深夜的街头开着巨型机车呼啸而过。只不过别人的车后座都是惹火的小妞儿，Ben？他的车后座是Matt专属，别人决不能染指。  
这样的青少年派对少不了各种刺激。有人醉酒，有人嗑药，有人滥 交……Matt不许Ben碰那些花花绿绿的小药片，虽然它们全部是合法的，还被制作成了很可爱的糖果状。  
他是学生物制药的，太知道那些东西的危害。再好奇，也不能碰。  
Ben说不碰不碰，我最听话啦，所以可以求一个奖励的亲亲吗？  
好吧。Matt哥哥被他的无赖逗笑了，总在不自觉间签下许多丧权辱国的条约，比如答应下周末不去图书馆，在家陪他看棒球赛，等等。  
虽然他们没有一场比赛能专心看到最后。  
Matt还参加了大学里的戏剧社。  
“你要演红头发安妮？”Ben看着他的剧本，吐了吐舌头：“天，你的女同学们呢？”  
“我只是备选啦，不一定真的上台，有A角啊。”Matt也很无奈，他参加戏剧社也不是为了演女孩子好吗？天知道那些女生为什么都不喜欢演红发安妮，不是挺可爱的嘛。  
“哦，我相信她们都是害怕被画上满脸雀斑。”  
Ben歪头看着Matt，想象他被画上一脸雀斑的样子，哈哈大笑。  
Matt也无奈地笑起来。  
很快他就笑不出来了——演出当天，A角女同学果然临阵脱逃，对着镜子里的雀斑脸十分崩溃，果断地把Matt丢出来。  
“来吧亲爱的，你很适合红发！”唯恐天下不乱的同学们知道Matt的好脾气，哄笑着给他换戏服，戴假发，还乱七八糟地给他画上一大堆雀斑。  
Matt只能庆幸今天没让Ben来看演出——肯定会被他嘲笑好久，这个又土又可笑的造型！还要穿裙子！  
然而剧终之后，他却被高大的小恋人压在堆满戏服的后台杂物间墙上，放肆地热吻，滚烫的手心探进蓬松的裙摆，紧紧贴着圆翘弹润的曲线游走。热气喷在他沾满脂粉和汗水的脸上，Ben从上方俯首看下来，将头顶微弱的灯光都挡住了一大半，低低地笑起来。  
他戳了戳Matt脸上夸张的假雀斑：“幸亏今天来了。你演得好可爱。”  
Matt刷了一层胭脂的脸红得要滴出血，耳朵都红透了，口红却被Ben吃掉一大半。男孩再次低下头轻轻摩挲着他的唇瓣，气声嘶哑，仿佛毒蛇在诱惑夏娃：“Matt哥哥，来嘛……”  
他闭上眼，陷入细碎的喘息，任由男孩将他们拉入更深的漩涡。  
门外有同学吵闹走动，笑声从门缝里钻进来。  
但他已经完全听不到了。  
年轻真好啊，可以随时放纵一切。出来的时候已经是凌晨，他疲倦地紧贴着Ben的背，坐在机车后座上，听耳边风声喧嚣。  
Ben快活地唱起了歌，Matt迷迷糊糊地听着，勾起了嘴角。  
如果时间可以停留在这一刻。  
B面：现在  
“没有这个人的资料。”  
技术小组的人员面色凝重，所有搜索结果投射在大荧幕上。  
Ben阴沉着脸，在那些繁琐的数据与名单上，逐行扫过。  
FBI探员的名单当然从不公开，但他的团队，早就黑进系统里，读取了大部分的内部资料。  
然而没有这个Smith。  
“这个人，要么根本不是FBI的人，要么隶属于FBI更机密的特工组织。”  
一名手下操作着系统，调出几分资料：“就是我们一直很在意的那几个‘项目’。”  
“嗯哼，有趣了。”  
还好Ben早有准备，从身上取出一张透明卡片。  
丢给另一名手下：“核对指纹库。”  
在家里耽误那一分钟，足够他做很多事。譬如取Smith的指纹。  
他倒是后悔没直接杀掉Smith。  
如果Matt知道，他们离开家以后，自己留下来的定时炸弹已经将屋子付之一炬，Matt大概会很难过吧。那间屋子，Matt花了很多心思布置的，特别温馨。  
但是为了扫去他们的生活痕迹，不让敌人追踪过来，还是要烧个干净。  
他走进办公室，Matt盖着他的外套，正躺在沙发上闭目养神。  
“……查出什么了吗？”  
听到爱人熟悉的脚步声，Matt抬起头，打着哈欠揉了下眼睛。  
Ben看到Matt半梦半醒昏昏沉沉的模样，心里顿时软下来。虽然已经快三十岁，Matt却仍像保留着当年那股清新明亮又单纯的少年气息，偶尔迷糊时透出一点，就可爱得不得了。  
“嗯？怎么了？”Matt看到爱人忽然将自己抱起来坐回沙发上，刚冒出的胡茬一直在脸上蹭，撒娇似的。好久没见过他这副样子了。  
“没事。你没事就好。”  
Ben的话有些颠三倒四。Matt却瞬间明了，笑起来：“我现在不是好端端的吗？别担心啦。”  
他知道Ben在后怕。他何尝又不是呢？  
“那个人，”Ben顿了顿：“可能不是真正的FBI探员。”  
Matt的神色凝重起来：“什么？他可是第一时间赶到现场的，比警方还要早……天！”  
冷汗瞬间爬满了背脊。  
如果Smith不是真正的FBI探员，也有可能和那个闯进实验区的杀手是一伙的？他赶过来，是要来接应那个杀手，还是确认……自己这个幸存者？  
Matt再次感到后怕。如果Ben没有及时赶回来，他很有可能会在自己家里，遇到第二次谋杀。  
“我觉得他的目的不仅仅是要杀人。”Ben尽量让自己冷静下来。  
“就你所说，他在搭你回家的路上……也有很多机会下手的，如果只是杀人的话。”Ben简直吐字成冰。描述这种情景让他心情糟糕透了，还好Matt赶紧抱了抱他，给他安慰。  
Ben吻了下Matt的脸，继续说：“他可能认为，你身上有什么东西，是他需要的……所以，他要先跟你回家。”  
“你回忆下和他的对话？”  
“嗯，好。”  
Matt认真回想起来，这时候，整层楼却突兀地响起了警报。  
“有人入侵！”  
Ben第一时间站起来，召集手下：“搜索入侵者！”  
大屏幕上，迅速显示出大楼平面图，与一圈不规则的红点。  
“开玩笑，居然有直升机空投队伍过来？对方火力看来不弱啊。”  
Ben阴沉着脸，拉着Matt直接推开另一扇门，火速给他穿上防弹衣。其他人也在飞快地装备自己。  
“销毁资料！准备战斗！”  
Ben深呼吸了一口气，沉声下达命令。  
他回头看向Matt：“无论如何，不要离开我的身边！”  
Matt用力点点头。

 

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生⑨  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。

A面：过去  
“你又跟人打架了。”  
Matt就知道这家伙连在床上都不肯脱上衣肯定有鬼。趁他起身不注意，掀起背上一看，好多擦伤淤青。  
“没什么啊。”Ben傻笑着躲过去，转头把Matt抱进怀里，暧昧地低笑：“还是你身上比较厉害。”  
目光意有所指地，在Matt胸口和肩膀上的青紫痕迹游走。Matt脸又红起来。“谁害的？”  
一做起来就不知轻重。  
“我害的我害的，亲一下补偿你。”不要脸地凑过来，被Matt嫌弃地推开。他才不会这么容易被忽悠过去呢。  
“是上次那帮人吗？”  
Matt知道，Ben因为参与飙车，惹上了另一个区的小混混团伙。那些孩子可是连高中都不去上的，每天在街头游荡闹事，大晚上飙车过市扰民，连警察都拿他们没办法。  
“早就叫你别去啦……”Matt也不想像老母鸡似的唠唠叨叨，但心里总觉得不安。Ben本质不坏，然而万一惹上什么大麻烦……  
Ben挠挠头：“我也不知道他们为什么要盯上我。”  
其实他是知道的。  
街头少年最爱抢风头，也最恨别人抢风头。好吧，他也就是在飙车比赛上赢得太多，妞儿们都冲着他甩裙子飞香吻——天地良心他并不需要这个，他只要Matt在他嘴上轻轻一吻就很满足了——还有，不小心破坏过他们吸DAMA的小聚会。  
呃，就是把那群嗑嗨了想对几个妞儿下手的小混混们打了一顿，顺便踩烂了他们的药丸和“气球”。  
逞一时之快的结果Ben算是体会到了。最近就算他没去参加夜间飙车，那些家伙也会找机会在他学校附近逮住他，给他来顿狠的。他是挺会打架，奈何对方人多啊，就算把那些人揍趴下，他也得多多少少付出点代价。  
Ben是不在乎惹麻烦的，但看到Matt一脸担忧，还是软下来：“我保证，保证，再也不去跟人赛车了，好吧？”  
“唉。”  
Matt揉揉他的乱发。  
他的男孩已经是个一米九的大个子，棱角分明的面孔帅气逼人，看着反而比他还像哥哥。但Matt知道他始终还是个不成熟的孩子，毛病多着呢——可别说，小时候刚认识他，Matt真心实意认为这个坏小孩长大了一定会是个大坏蛋的。  
虽然现在Matt已经不这么认为了，但对Ben的惹祸能力一点都不意外。  
“别叹气啦。”Ben捏捏Matt的鼻子，忍不住还是凑过去偷亲了一口，趁Matt的白眼丢过来之前说：“我给你买了个礼物。”  
“还买什么礼物。”  
Matt无奈地笑了，这家伙，真当自己小姑娘一样哄着啊？  
“你上次说很想要这套书的啊。”  
Ben下床在包里翻出一套厚厚的原版专业书，开心地看到Matt两眼放光接过去。“哇哦，好贵的，我都不敢跟我妈要钱……你哪来的钱？”  
Matt知道Ben的零花钱不多，不过也知道这家伙有奇奇怪怪的来钱门路。果然Ben笑嘻嘻地说，他最近帮相熟的机车店老板修好了几辆很贵的车，拿到了不少工钱，攒起来刚好够给Matt买礼物。  
“那老板说，等我毕业了就直接去他店里工作算啦。你说呢？”Ben对自己考不上大学这点非常肯定。Matt虽然很想让他上大学，也知道勉强不来，听Ben说想去机车店工作，觉得是个不错的主意。  
“很好啊！你不是挺喜欢鼓捣那些车子零件什么的……”Matt想了下Ben去机车店工作的情形。一个结实的大块头穿着修车工装，身上沾着机油，蹲在地上用扳手组装机车——该死的他居然觉得那会好性感哎！  
Ben奇怪地看了眼突然又脸红起来的Matt。“怎么了？”  
“不，没，没什么。谢谢你的礼物。”  
Matt很珍惜地把书放回纸袋包好。书皮上似乎还带着Ben掌心的温度。  
几年后有次搬家，他不知道把这套书放进了哪个箱子，再也找不到了。  
把所有行李翻了个遍也找不到。  
Matt独自在新家房间里哭了好久。  
他弄丢了Ben送他的书。  
他弄丢了Ben。

B面：现在  
Matt被Ben丢到副驾座上，下一刻，车子已经飞一般开出了地下车库。  
“系好安全带。”  
都这种时候了，Ben还有闲情提醒他系安全带？Matt回想起刚刚经历的一场枪战，心脏还在噗噗地狂跳。  
然而他很快就知道Ben为什么要多提醒一句了。  
车子不是在开，真的是在飞！  
即使是凌晨的都市街头，那也不是完全没有路障的空旷高速啊！Matt这辈子没坐过这种夸张速度的车，他扣紧安全带，死死抓住车顶把手，胃部阵阵作呕。  
“乖，闭上眼睛。没事的。”  
Ben沉稳的声音从身边传来，Matt的手被握了一下。  
他果然感觉好点了。  
闭上眼，方才刺激过头的一幕幕景象又在眼前回放。  
Ben的人在一分钟内就完成了全员武装和销毁电脑的准备工作。刚才那些还像硅谷电脑公司死宅似的年轻男女们，飞快装备好自己，按照他们预定的路线分批撤退。  
然而几乎要来不及——对方的火力太强大了！  
Matt哪里见过这种阵仗，只能被Ben拉着在烟雾缭绕的大楼里东奔西跑。对方使用了催泪瓦斯，虽然他们都预先带有面具，也难免视线艰难。不过这大概只是Matt一个人的烦恼，Ben和他团队的人行动得如鱼得水，照样一枪干掉一个侵入者。  
那是在杀人。  
直到此刻，Matt才反应过来，那是在杀人。  
刚压下去的反胃感又涌上来。  
他想起白天时死去的同伴。女同事浑身是血地被装进裹尸袋。  
不到24小时，Matt就已经经历了两场枪战。然而眼下这趟逃亡还没结束，他根本来不及品尝劫后逃生的恐惧，后面的几辆车子正在死死咬着追过来！  
“嘭！”  
Matt这边的后视镜被子弹击中炸开，他忍不住尖叫起来。Ben安慰他，这辆车防弹性能很好，不用担心。  
不担心才有鬼了！Matt抓住车顶把手稳住身子，突然看到Ben按下天窗键，然后车上直接升起一台机关枪刷地冲出天窗，扫向后方！  
哇这辆车是坦克吗！还有机关枪？  
Matt被吓麻木了，眼睁睁看着Ben一手操控车子飞奔，一手靠后视镜对准就冲着后方开火，直接轰飞了一辆追兵的车子！  
“轰——”  
巨大的火花在后方炸开，翻滚，Matt扭头往后看，那辆车子已经被炸成烟花，还顺便拦住了另一辆追车。  
“哇哦……”  
Matt张大了嘴巴，直直地盯着Ben看。Ben专心地开车，对准继续追上来的车子，随口问他：“怎么了？”  
“——没什么。”  
你好帅啊。  
呃，他很想这么夸自己男朋友。真的好帅，太酷了。  
一直狂跳的心脏渐渐落回原处。  
“烦人的苍蝇。”Ben哼了一声，狂打方向盘，车子开始专走小路。“Matt，抓稳！”  
“喂喂喂！”这不是说抓稳就能抓稳的啊！  
这么大一台车子直接挤进小巷，两边车门都要擦到墙壁了！Matt只见前面各种垃圾废料砰砰砰乱飞，不知撞了多少东西，突然还哐哐地滑下一堆台阶——开玩笑啊啊啊啊开车爬台阶！他要死了！  
Ben只用单手就将车子操控自如，另一手抓起车上的对讲机：“报告。”  
“A队，安全。”  
“B队，消灭苍蝇，安全。”  
“C队，在X大街，还有两只苍蝇。”  
“OK，AB两队去跟C队会和。我把这边的苍蝇解决了也过去。”  
Ben丢开对讲机，车子已经开出了刚才的烂路，拐进另一条大街。后面两辆车再次追过来，Ben突然直接把车子一个回旋！  
“你要干嘛！”  
Matt又尖叫起来，Ben居然把机关枪按下来，左手还在方向盘上，半个身子探出了天窗！  
“去死吧。”  
与两车擦身而过的瞬间，Ben左右开枪射中两边的轮胎，迅速回位稳定方向盘。  
被同时打爆了后轮的两辆追车顿时撞到一起，火花四溅！  
Ben继续往前开车，机关枪重新升上去，开火！  
“——wow。”  
Matt刚回头，眼前一片白光。  
那两辆车被机关枪命中，霎时间变成火球了。  
“OK，我们去和我的人会和。”  
Ben一脸面瘫，实则恨到咬牙切齿。  
居然废了他一个基地。  
“很好，这些人把我惹火了。”他拍了拍Matt的手：“交给我吧。”  
他要弄清楚这些到底是什么人，然后，全部干掉，一个不留！  
【本马达】【黑道AU】半生⑩  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。

A面：过去  
Matt觉得自己快要窒息了。在铺天盖地笼罩着他的，Ben的气息里，窒息了。  
他被男孩压在一张半旧的破沙发上狂热地亲吻。Ben的嘴唇很柔软，动作却很粗暴。舌头撬开牙齿舔过Matt口腔里的每一处敏感，触碰他的舌尖，搅动，吸咬。Matt往后艰难地倾了倾脖子，开始回吻，和Ben放肆的舌头纠缠在一起，双手揽上男孩宽阔的肩背，抱紧。  
不是这样的，他原来并不是想这样的。  
他只是想来看看，Ben周末在机车店有没有好好工作。  
阴雨天，老板不知去处，Ben自己看店修车。看到Matt过来，惊喜地张开双臂迎接他。  
Matt在看到Ben站起来的时候，脸刷地红了。  
为了工作方便，Ben穿了套工装。松松的裤子挂在他胯上，裹着他两条肌肉发达的长腿。身上的工装外套袖子卷得老高，衣襟半敞，露出里面的白背心和一直长到锁骨的胸毛。他脸上有两块油污，头发也乱乱的，手上还戴着脏兮兮的帆布手套。可是，该死的，该死的。  
他看起来性感得要命。  
就像那种从电影画报里走出来的英俊男星一样——不，他比他们更青春，更有活力，又更野性不羁。  
Matt抱紧了胸前的书，咳了两声说，我来看你干活。  
他靠在前台柜台边，看到Ben继续灵活地玩转他手上的扳手，将那些沾满机油的零件组合在一起。蹲在地上鼓捣了一会儿，男孩又把车子扶起来，发动，再熄火，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔说一些他听不懂的话。大概是机械术语。  
干活是挺累的吧，Matt想。天气偏凉，Ben却忙得一头汗。汗水从他的额头流到下巴，沿着喉结流进锁骨的小窝，然后再往下，流过淡淡的，卷曲的胸毛，被棉质的白背心吸收。胸口一圈汗渍。  
然后，他发现Ben走到店门前，拉下卷闸门。店里的光线瞬间黑下来，突然的雷鸣让Matt下意识抖了抖，要下大雨了吗？  
Ben怎么不开灯？他看着男孩高大健壮的身影在昏暗中朝自己慢慢走过来，怔怔的，忽然被拉进那具熟悉的怀抱。  
“你干什……”  
“这不是你想的吗？”男孩居高临下地看下来，眼眸里闪动着满满的欲望，声音都变得沙哑：“你从刚才开始，就一直用那种，想让我狠狠艹你，艹到你下不了床的眼神看着我，不是吗？”  
“我……”  
Matt全身发软，又发热。他想反驳不是的，不是，我没有……可是他一句话都说不出来，只能任由男孩将自己压到店角的沙发上。  
他感到一阵眩晕。男孩充满力量的精悍肉体压了上来，机油味与汗气混成致命的荷尔蒙，从皮肤的每一寸毛孔入侵他的神经。Matt昏昏沉沉地透过长睫毛看向他，看他俯下来吻住自己。  
店外雷声隆隆，暴雨终于倾盆而下。  
男孩喘着气，终于稍稍离开Matt被亲得发肿的嘴唇。他一条腿半跪在沙发上，另一条腿伸到沙发外，用一种骑在Matt身上的姿势将他禁锢着。其实他不这么做，Matt也逃不了。当然，更不想逃。  
眼睛终于适应了这昏暗的光线，Matt喘息着看Ben脱掉了那件油迹斑斑的工装外套，露出只穿着白背心的上半身。饱满的胸肌，鼓涨的肱二头肌，年轻的身体虽然并没有太夸张的肌肉硬块，却依然充满了压迫感。男孩的双手贴上了Matt不断起伏的腹部，解开外套，脱掉他的裤子，而Matt除了乖乖配合Ben把自己脱光什么都做不到——他连一根指头都抬不起来了。尽管还什么都没开始。  
“我不会停下来。”  
Ben弯下身咬住了Matt的脖子，一路啃咬下来，大手夹住敏感的乳头温柔地揉弄，唤起身下人更多的热情。Matt轻轻发着抖，低声呢喃着一些无意义的单词，呼吸破碎，眼角渐渐红起来。被Ben抬起腿真正进入的时候，像被一簇电流贯穿了他的全身，Matt张大嘴喘息着，被Ben困在沙发里承受一波又一波夹杂着疼痛的快感侵袭。  
他闭上眼，感受粗壮灼热的阴茎在体内烙下形状，感受粗糙的手掌托起他的臀部又掰开，感受男孩精壮的小腹压着他翘起的阴茎摩擦。Matt呜咽着咬住手指抵挡逼人的快感，他想自己这一刻就像Ben刚刚摆弄的那辆机车，被Ben拆碎了又组装，打燃电火花，骑在他身上，放肆地驰骋。  
年轻的他们不懂什么技巧，然而爱情就是最好的催情剂。Ben看着身下人动情而沉醉的脸，体内不断涌起想要更深入更深入，在他身体里放纵一切的欲望。  
“Matt，看着我。”  
Matt勉强睁开被泪水模糊的双眼，Ben正从上方直视着他，深深看进他眼里。他在用眼神钉住Matt，双手撑在Matt头部两侧，缓缓地将自己推进去。紧密连接的地方快感在不断蔓延，男孩毫无阻碍地一插到底，在爱人抽泣的呻吟中更快速地挺胯。Matt十指扣紧了男孩的背肌，揪住那件薄薄的背心，不再压抑的喘息被撞碎，被催化，他在前列腺高潮中尖叫出声，绷紧了身体的每一块肌肉。  
Matt在剧烈的颤抖中被Ben翻过身侧躺着，揪住头发低吼着又一次插入。“不行……啊……”他想抗拒这过载的快感。Ben进入了过去从未进入过的，更深的地方，Matt觉得今天的Ben不对劲，今天的自己也不对劲，今天的一切都不对劲。  
暴雨拍打着卷闸门发出巨响，淹没了他嘶哑的呻吟。室内外仿佛都汹涌着巨浪，Matt所能感受到的真实，只有Ben不断撞入破开他的那根阴茎，那根将他们联系得紧密无间的阴茎。他觉得某些被埋在身体深处的东西被冲击出来，不止是快感。  
眼泪止不住地流下来，又被Ben一次次吻干。  
“宝贝，我爱你，我爱你……”男孩在不停的律动中抚摸着他的背，从背部一直滑到臀下，绕到前面撸动着他的阴茎，让他和自己一起高潮。埋在体内的茎身跳动着，带起又一波席卷两具年轻肉体的浪潮，他们在充实与满足中用力拥抱，身体贴合得半丝缝隙也没有。  
过了许久，Matt才慵懒地喘着气，说：“我们什么时候告诉妈妈们？”  
“等我高中毕业找到工作吧。”Ben吻着爱人汗湿的鬓发，爱怜不已：“那时候我们就可以在一起住了。”  
“以后呢，我可以开一家机车店，你下班回来我们就关店去遛狗……”  
“等等，狗什么时候出现的？”  
“会有的啦！”大男孩很乐观：“都会有的。”  
“哼。好吧。起来！你重死了！”  
“如果遇到下雨，我们就可以继续关店，像这样……”  
“起——来！Ben！”  
——他们没有等到Ben高中毕业那天。  
也没能手牵着手，对妈妈们说，我们真的在一起了。  
你永远不知道，明天和意外，哪一个先来。

B面：现在  
Matt实在撑不住，在车上时已经睡了过去。  
说起来也觉得自己心很大。还在被追杀呢，居然就有心情睡觉了。  
大概是身边的人，让他太安心了吧。  
迷糊间，他感觉自己被Ben抱起来，放到仿佛是床铺一类的地方，还贴心地替他脱掉鞋子。Matt翻身打个滚，继续睡。  
后来他才知道，自己狠狠地睡了一个白天。  
“这是哪儿？”  
他揉揉酸痛的颈椎，哎哟两声爬起来，全身肌肉又酸又痛。  
身上还是之前的衣服，皱巴巴的，他也没空计较这个。看看周围，简洁到极点的布置，除了床之外没什么家具，却听到许多隐约的人声。好像是在一间loft里面？这儿是特地挑高隔出来的休息室？  
他下床穿上鞋子，蹑手蹑脚打开房门。眼前如他所料般是一间空旷的loft，应该是旧厂区改造成的大工作间，许多陌生的男女正在下面走动。他们中有一些Matt还是眼熟的，是Ben的属下。  
这都是Ben的人？  
十几个人一齐抬头看向他，确认不是有人入侵后又转开视线，继续他们的工作。Matt有种闯入陌生世界的感觉，摸摸鼻子，看到Ben从loft的另一边走过来，蹬蹬蹬跑上楼梯。  
“你醒了？”Ben对他笑笑，又转身下去拿吃的。  
片刻后，Matt回到休息室里，吃着Ben给他拿的牛奶和面包。他也真是饿坏了。  
“这又是你的一个基地？”  
“嗯哼。”  
Ben伸了个懒腰。他看起来精神还好，早前的连番激斗似乎没有消耗他太多精力，这让萎靡的Matt自叹弗如。算了，这家伙本来就干这行不是？没这体力早被人干掉多少次了好吧，Matt觉得自己跟Ben比这个挺傻的。  
“查出Smith的身份了。”  
Ben向他简单解释了一下。逃出上一个基地前，他把Smith的指纹膜也带在身边。来到这儿以后继续核对，终于在破解N个秘密指纹库后，找到了这个人的真实身份。  
“所以，他还真是FBI的人？”Matt觉得不可思议。FBI为什么要派人追杀他？不，不止，一开始那些人的目标是干掉整个实验区的研究团队。  
“问题应该是出在你们那个实验项目上。”Ben叹口气说：“我还以为你们泡研究室的科学家很安全，毕竟你们可是连拉肚子都比我们少的消毒水狂人……”  
“……你确定要在这种时候吐槽我的生活习惯吗？”Matt撇撇嘴。他不就是爱在家里搞卫生？指责Ben不爱干净，穿着外套爬上他的床？还有他刷牙用的杯子没有三天消毒一次？哼，果然对自己有怨念了，这种男朋友很危险啊！  
“宝贝，我错了。原谅我！”  
Ben立刻举手投降。  
能在大街上随时把几辆车子炸成渣渣的顶级雇佣兵，在面对恋人“生活习惯上的小要求”时也只能迅速服软。不然呢？等着被踢下床睡沙发吗？  
他才不要。  
“算你识相。”Matt继续从鼻孔里哼一声，推推他：“接着说正事。”  
“哦，就是你们那个项目的老板，还有他全家，都死了。”  
Ben云淡风轻的语气让Matt过了三秒钟才反应过来。  
“啊？”  
“所以这个项目，到底涉及了什么内容？我正等着你醒了给我资料呢。”  
“你可以先推醒我啊……”  
Matt有点不好意思。让一个团队的人等着自己睡醒，好尴尬啊。  
“没事，反正我刚才也没闲着。”他的人已经反向侦查杀过去，先去狙击那帮被派遣出来追杀他们的特工了。  
不拔掉对方两个据点，怎消他心头之恨？被炸基地和公寓是小事，Matt差点被杀才是大事。  
Matt擦干净嘴站起来。  
“来吧，给我电脑。” 

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生(11)  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。

A面：过去  
Matt搓着手，呵出一股白气，又迅速将手缩回口袋里。  
今年冬天真冷。  
他看着阴沉沉的天空，和眼前同样阴沉的少年监狱，咬紧了下唇。  
又是每周一次探视的日子。  
“还好吗？”  
他隔着玻璃，看着里面那个头发被剃得短短的大块头。  
Ben咧嘴笑起来，很夸张地耸肩：“嘿！不能更好了。告诉你，这周我们的伙食还不错，我都怕自己吃胖了。”  
Matt几乎要把脸贴到玻璃上，认真打量着Ben脸上有没有伤口。千万不要在里面又和人起冲突啊。Ben知道他在担心什么，庆幸自己今天硬抢了一个小个子脏兮兮的围巾裹着脖子，没让Matt看到那片淤肿。  
大意了，那天放风的时候不该自己落单，让几个老鸟找到机会围攻他。Ben烦恼地想，看来还是得找个团伙混进去。  
毕竟他还要在里面熬五年呢。  
看着Matt一副忧心忡忡，快要哭出来的样子，Ben只能打起精神：“怎么啦？我真挺好的，哎你去申请那个探视了没有？”  
他故意岔开话题。  
“你真是……”Matt果然被他引开注意力，脸红了红，顿了好一会儿才点点头。  
Ben又笑起来，继续瞎扯：“别老说我啦，里面很无聊的，说点别的新鲜事啊……你在学校……”  
Matt知道Ben的用意，但也只能配合他聊起自己的学校生活。  
“……总之，我挺好的。Casey也挺好的……他成绩不错。”Matt聊起Ben的弟弟Casey。  
自从Ben入狱后，Matt自觉担起了当Casey的“哥哥”的责任，对Casey的学习抓得很紧。Casey在Matt的母校读高一，Matt没课的时候常去看他，还给他买吃的，就像他当年对Ben一样。  
无数次，Matt都在反省自己，为什么没能拦住Ben？  
如果那天晚上，他不让Ben去参加那个飙车比赛……  
Ben就不会因为和人赌气玩死亡飙车，更不会因此将对方的车子撞飞出去，车毁人伤，送到医院抢救了几天才救回一条命。但从此也残废了。  
非法赛车，致人重伤。如果不是因为他只有十七岁，按照本州法律，可以判很重的刑罚。  
五年监禁，已经是律师能够给Ben争取到的最好结果。  
Matt参加了每一次庭审，每一次都祈祷奇迹出现。  
奇迹没有出现。Ben就在他眼前，被狱警带走了。  
伤心的Ben妈妈倒在Matt怀里哭得眼皮都肿了，而Matt除了紧紧抱着她，说一些安慰的话，什么都做不了。  
从此少年监狱成了他每周必跑的地方。  
Ben知道按照Matt的性格，肯定会把责任往自己身上揽。所以他总在说，谁让自己惹上那帮小混混呢？都怪自己没控制好车子啦。再说只要表现好了，出来很快的，根本用不了五年，等等等等。  
他当然不会告诉Matt，即使是少年监狱，也不是好混的。尤其是他这种看起来就是刺头的家伙，一进来就被老鸟们惦记上了。  
同一批进来的人，就他长得最惹眼。个头高，脾气看着也臭，老鸟们是存了心要整他给其他人来个下马威。所以他无论是吃饭睡觉洗澡，处处遭人挑衅。要不是他拳头够硬，早被人打残了。  
不过，也不仅仅是对他有敌意的人盯上他。  
最近几天，某些连老鸟们都不敢碰的人，也在开始跟他接触了……  
“那就是你的小男朋友？”  
下午放风的时候，Mike，一个壮实得不像少年犯的大块头主动来和Ben搭话。  
“关你屁事。”  
Ben抽了抽鼻子。天气真冷。他怀念Matt的宿舍，两人窝在沙发里吃薯片看球赛，舒服得不得了。  
他转身想走，却听到Mike在身后笑了笑，说：“他们正在通道口等你。”  
什么？  
Ben侧头看向回监狱的通道口，几个曾经和他“打过交道”的熟人，正在一边聊天，一边不怀好意地看着他，露出挑衅的笑容。  
从放风场地回监狱只有这一条通道，这是存心要在大家面前堵着他打一顿？狱警那边收买好了，不会过来管？  
“你可以选择自己走过去，还是和我一起走。”Mike摊开手：“机会只有一次。”  
“……我不喜欢被人威胁。”  
Ben深吸一口冷气，感觉整个胸腔都是寒意。他扭了扭脖子，迈开大步朝通道口走过去。  
Mike有些惊讶，居然会有人拒绝他的邀请。  
他看着这个高大的菜鸟新人真的要去自己送死，摇了摇头。那些人可不是只有拳头。几个同伴走到Mike周围，低声说：“他要找死？”  
“有意思。”Mike笑起来：“再看看，真要闹大了，我们就可以出手。”  
离开少年监狱的Matt，并不知道他的爱人在另一个世界里的遭遇。然而想象比眼见更令人恐惧，他回想起自己所看到过的，关于监狱题材的影视作品，每天都担心得难以入眠。  
只有每周一次的见面，能让他稍稍安心。  
还有五年啊……  
一股寒风吹来，Matt打了个冷战，忙将脖子上的围巾裹紧。  
如果Ben在的话，会直接把他拽到怀里搂着走。他还会抱怨，这样多难走路啊。  
如果Ben在的话。  
Matt终于忍不住，在人来人往的大街上蹲下，抱着膝盖哭起来。

 

B面：现在  
“其实我们研究的项目很普通啊……”  
Matt无奈地把资料从云端调出来，和Ben一起分析。  
他研究的项目是与人体肌肉潜能提升有关。这个课题并不罕见，Matt自认也不算世界顶尖专家。他以前主持开发过类似的药物，投放市场后反应不错。除了给他带来更多研究经费外，没惹上过什么麻烦。  
在这次事件之前，Matt是想不到自己的工作还能跟“危险”扯上关系。  
“唔。”Ben沉思片刻：“你还能记得起Smith送你回家路上，和你说了什么吗？”  
这个问题他们之前讨论过，但是因为突然遇袭而中断了。  
“我想想……”Matt努力回想着：“他是第一个赶到实验区的，当时我们的保安已经把凶手击毙了。”  
“他来到之后，警方也赶到了……我记得他出示证件和警方谈了一阵子，然后就来问我凶手在实验区里行凶的情况。”  
到这里都很正常，没什么值得琢磨的细节。Matt又想了想，突然说：“他问我躲在冷冻室里，有没有听到凶手说话。”  
“你听到了吗？”  
“没有。”Matt摇摇头，说：“准确的说，我听到他们在尖叫，但是我分不出哪个是凶手的声音……”  
Ben若有所思。  
“从我们的资料显示，Smith隶属于FBI的某个特别行动部门。是只跟某条线联系的特勤人员。”他向Matt解释：“也就是说，他和同伴的行动，肯定是见不得光的……这大概又要涉及到该死的政府机密了。”  
现在他的人传来的讯息是，他们反杀过去以后找到了那些特工的巢穴，但人去楼空，找不到一点线索。追杀他们的那个团队仿佛凭空消失了。  
“而Smith到实验区现场后急着问你有没有听到凶手说话……嗯，可能他们派出的杀手不止要杀掉你们，还要从你们手上拿什么资料。只是还没拿到，就被你们的保安杀死了。”  
Matt反应过来：“所以Smith就来找我这个唯一的活口，想从我这儿拿资料？可是我只有这些啊。”  
他指向电脑屏幕上一堆堆文件符号：“全部是医学实验资料。虽然说数据是保密的，但……药就是药，有什么特别吗？”  
“如果不特别的话，你们项目的老板就不会全家被杀了。”  
Ben勾起嘴角：“自作聪明……他们以为下手快就不会留下痕迹吗？”  
他的人早在警方赶到前就先把现场指纹拷贝了一份。等指纹库核对完，他就不信找不出那些人的具体身份！  
他把Matt送回休息室：“行了，你在这儿好好休息下。”  
Matt看了下表，将近午夜。“你不睡觉吗？”  
“我在这看着你睡。闭会儿眼。”Ben给Matt脱下外套，把他放进被窝：“这边条件不怎么好，明天我再给你找身衣服换。乖，快睡吧。”  
他在Matt额头上一吻。  
“可我才睡醒没多久啊。”Matt拉住Ben的手，撒娇说：“要么你进来，陪我躺会儿。”  
“……好吧。”  
Ben也有点累了。他把衣服脱掉，穿着T恤钻进被子，抱住Matt：“睡吧宝贝。明天事情就能解决了。”  
Matt隐约感到这事并不如此简单，但此刻窝在Ben宽厚温暖的怀抱里，他只想用力将爱人抱紧。  
两条铁臂伸过来，将他箍在怀里，吻他的发旋。微微的叹息在耳边回响，他抬起头，吻上Ben干燥柔软的嘴唇。  
这是他们在Matt遭遇袭击几十小时后，第一次放松下来拥抱彼此。爱人在怀的温度与充实感，终于让飘飘荡荡的心落了地。他们都不想放手，也不想停下这个吻。  
灼热的手掌隔着薄薄的T恤，沿着Matt脊椎的弧度往下，轻缓，而又用力地抚摸着。Matt主动吻上了Ben的下巴，吻他一圈刺刺的胡茬，吻他脖子上微凸的青筋，吻他锁骨上淡青的纹身。  
“好了，宝贝，快停下来。不然我不客气了。”Ben压抑着喘息，这休息室隔音可不好，下面一票手下还在工作呢。  
“是吗？”  
Matt调皮地用舌尖戳了戳他的喉结。  
喉结剧烈地滚动起来，Ben一下将他翻过来压住，整个人笼罩在他身上。  
“吻我。”Matt深深看进Ben的眼睛里。  
滚烫的唇瓣覆盖下来，被子被拉高，将两人包裹在里面。  
被浪翻滚，呼吸细碎。  
世界在这一刻静谧而温存。

 

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生(12)  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。

A面：过去  
Matt很紧张。  
距离Ben入狱已经有一段时间了，但这还是他第一次申请“特殊探视”。  
想起申请的过程，Matt的脸红了又红。  
是的他是我男朋友。是的我要申请情侣探视间。  
直到Ben被狱警带着走进来，Matt脸上仍有一层薄薄的潮红。但没有阻隔地抱住Ben的欣喜足以冲淡一切，两个人在狱警关上门的第一时间就毫无间隙地抱在了一起。  
比Matt高了大半个头的男友——他似乎又长高了一点，也更壮实了——将Matt压在墙上深深吻下去，双手紧紧箍住他的背部将他提高一点。Matt踮着脚揪住Ben粗糙的囚服外套，在过于激烈的深吻中几乎窒息。  
“……我好想你。”  
即将满十八岁的男孩已经完全长得像个青年人了，但粘人劲儿可一点没改。Matt嗅吸着恋人身上熟悉的气息，似乎又混杂了一些别的东西……囚服布料上的土腥气，Ben换了刮胡子的须后水，哦，可能是监狱里统一的吧。带着监狱特有的，冷冽的味道。  
他的Ben在监狱里受苦了。  
想到这里，Matt忍不住又红了眼角。Ben不多话，仿佛不想浪费相处的每一分钟，低头吻着他眼角的纹路，一路吻到耳垂，舔着他围巾上露出的一小截白皙幼嫩的皮肤。  
“别哭，我在这儿呢。”  
“嗯。”  
Matt温顺地挂在Ben的身上，任由Ben将他抱上那张只铺了床单的木板床。床单下是薄薄的褥子，有些硌人，这种时候也顾不上了。  
Ben将两手插入爱人柔软的金发里，爱不释手地抚摸着，捧起头继续深深地吻他。壮实的身体顶在Matt两腿中间，天气很冷，探监室暖气不足，他只脱了Matt的外套。  
被吻得气喘吁吁的Matt，却红着脸，主动解开皮带。手在裤腰上停了一下 ，颤颤地，把两层裤子主动脱下来。  
光裸的皮肤接触清凉的空气，瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“……天。”  
Ben半跪在Matt身前，整个人都呆住了。一阵晕眩。  
他无法将视线在Matt的身下移开。  
简陋的白床单上，Matt羞涩地张开了两条纤细而结实的长腿。在两腿间，是一片光滑的皮肤，软软的粉嫩性器低垂着，掩住后面暗色的囊袋。  
Matt来之前刮过了。  
天性害羞的金发少年脸红得要滴出血，他几乎要哭出来，又想爱人这样看他，又害怕爱人这样看他。这是……他能想到的……能让他的Ben更开心点的方法了。  
以前做完了以后，Ben抱着他聊天说闲话，开玩笑说好想看他刮，像那些情色片里面一样。然后被Matt狠狠地踹他的小腿说，那你去看情色片吧，抱我干嘛！Ben只好求饶说，不敢了不敢了，还是我的Matt最好看啦，情色片我才不看呢……  
那些嬉闹说笑的旧时光。那些回不去的，无忧无虑的日子。  
Ben好容易才找回自己的呼吸，脑子根本来不及反应，身体已经诚实地扑了上去。  
他发出一声粗重的喘息，双手按在Matt细嫩的腿根皮肤上，轻轻摩擦就有了红痕。他低下头，还沾着Matt口水的嘴唇擦过那片过于光滑的、刮过的皮肤，舌头舔着性器的周围，引发Matt阵阵无助的战栗。  
然后，他忍无可忍地将Matt诱人的阴茎含进嘴里，在口腔中反复挤压、吮吸，满足地听到爱人发出一声声难耐的呻吟。  
这是他的宝贝，每一寸都是他的。他要吻他的阴茎，插进他的身体，抚摸他全身的皮肤。狂热而又虔诚的情欲妄想在Ben的脑中冲击如巨浪，而这种感觉，在他伸手抚摸Matt身后紧闭的小洞时，化成了海啸。  
Matt不仅刮过了，还给自己做好了准备。  
“……进，进来吧。”Matt歪着头，用近乎啜泣的声音说。他听人说探监是有时限的，而Ben每次时间又那么长，提前，提前做好准备可以节省时间……  
“宝贝，你在杀人。”  
他已经完全无法冷静了。  
想到他羞涩的、连做爱的时候都不敢看自己的Matt，在家里浴室，拿着润滑剂努力给自己做扩张的样子，Ben只觉得脑浆都烧成了熔岩。他完全无法回想起自己是怎样将Matt压倒操进去的，也无法真实地描述自己重新进入那熟悉湿软的甬道里有多舒服，他只能任由本能驱使着疯狂地挺胯，顶撞，用几乎要将Matt揉碎的力道把他操得哭泣着叫出来。  
Matt脸上湿漉漉一片全是泪水，他咬紧了自己的袖子，口水都把布料浸透了。Ben看起来粗鲁又暴躁，可在床上的时候对他其实很体贴，做着做着总会问，宝贝你舒服吗？宝贝这样不疼吧？  
然而此时的Ben成了另一个人。鼓胀的肱二头肌撑住床板，几乎要将袖子撑破，用力抽动的阴茎在自己体内快速进出，每次都插入到很深很深的地方，毫无保留地碾压过脆弱的前列腺，引发Matt潮水般的快感。Matt本来夹在Ben腰上的双腿渐渐无力下垂，他跟不上Ben的节奏了，只能让他的船长全权掌舵，在情欲的海洋中放肆荡漾，无休无止。  
可他很快乐。他想Ben也是快乐的。  
他们太需要一场这样激烈而不节制的性爱了。分别，隔阂，监禁，恐惧，看不清的未来。  
他们太需要证明对方还渴望自己，太需要通过肉与肉的碰撞确认许多东西。  
“宝贝，我爱你。”  
Ben在被带离房间前，反复地吻着Matt哭肿的眼皮。吻他翘起的，红润的嘴角。  
他要记住这种感觉，直到下一次相见。  
那时候的他们，以为这样就能撑到相聚的一天。  
B面：现在  
被子掀开，露出Matt的一头乱发。他混不在意地拨开恼人的碎发坐起来，推推那个还紧抱着他的大个子：“睡过去点，压到我了。”  
“喂喂喂，你这样很不对。”Ben的声音还带着些情欲的暧昧，不仅没放开，还把毛茸茸的下巴搁在Matt腰上磨蹭，惹得他笑起来。“刚用完就要踢我下床吗，好无情喔。”  
“去你的。”Matt难得说了句脏话，声音里笑意更浓：“我要喝水。”  
所以，刚刚激烈运动完的Ben，就得爬下床去给爱人端茶递水。  
“啊，现在有点像那个时候。”Matt干哑的嗓子喝完水舒服多了，满足地叹气。  
“哪个时候？”Ben又爬回被窝里，继续像条大狗狗一样粘着Matt，用胡茬摩擦Matt的肩膀。这游戏他百玩不厌。  
“你在监狱里那时候呗。”  
Matt低头，在Ben的大脑袋上吻了一下：“那时候也是，环境啊，气氛啊，很紧张……”  
“我还挺怀念那时的。”听到Matt这么说，Ben又有精神了，挪起来半个身子把Matt抱住。“你那会儿真是……”  
“真是什么？”Matt挑了挑眉毛，斜眼看他。Ben很识趣地把所有的话都吞进肚子里，嘿嘿嘿嘿地笑，任由Matt拧他的皮肉也不接话了。  
那时候的Matt真是，又乖，又好说话，无论自己提出多过分、多难堪的要求，Matt都会红着脸满足他。  
“结果你还不是瞒着我跑掉了。”  
果然情人说往昔都是为了翻旧账，Ben谈恋爱的经验太少了，完全承受不来Matt说翻脸就翻脸的节奏。他傻笑着想混过去，却被Matt捏住鼻子：“快道歉。”  
“我道歉，我道歉！我都道歉好几百次啦。”Ben瓮声瓮气地摇晃脑袋：“宝贝我要喘不过气了。”  
“啊，几百次就够了吗？”Matt冷笑：“我记得你那时候追我，说要道歉一辈子的哦？”  
大块头继续陪笑，把人圈进怀里，不住吻Matt的脸：“一辈子一辈子。”  
“哼。”  
懒得跟他计较。餍足的Matt打了个呵欠，把头枕在男人粗壮的胳膊上，慢慢睡去。  
反而是Ben，虽然疲倦却没多少睡意，脑子里反复回想着这两天发生的事，感觉有些关键地方自己可能会漏掉。  
胸口传来均匀的呼吸，Ben伸手戳了戳爱人沉睡中勾起的嘴角，也忍不住露出一个微笑。  
还好Matt还在他的怀里。  
他不能再失去Matt了。  
闭上眼，男人强迫自己快速进入睡眠。醒来的时候，又将要面临新的战斗。  
凌晨的时候，Ben被手下叫醒。  
“所有指纹都核对出来了？”  
他把所有的部下都召集到这个基地了，三班倒轮着查，就不信挖不出那些鼬鼠。  
“T计划？”  
Loft粗粝的墙面上有巨大的投影屏幕。几份关键资料被投影出来，Smith还有那些追杀他们的人，和一个所谓的T计划有关系。  
这是从FBI秘密档案中破解出来的，但是，也是一份过期的档案。未必就是真相。  
“Transform，”Ben呢喃着那行标题。“士兵人体改造计划……”  
“我想，我知道他们在找什么了。”  
刚刚睡醒的Matt，从高层休息室走下来，仰头看着屏幕。

 

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生（13）  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。

A面：过去  
春天来了。  
季节的转换，对少年监狱里的犯人们影响不大。他们依然按照狱中明文规定活动作息，按照约定俗成的地下法则维持秩序。  
一个监狱，就是一个小社会。  
每个监狱划为数个监禁区，除了集体活动的时候在一起，其他时间都分别关押。于是每个区自然而然也会产生自己帮派，自己的老大。而狮王，总会被新狮王挑衅和代替。  
Ben关押在T4区，这里的犯人都是罪行较重、刑期较长的。毕竟是少年监狱，许多人的刑期只有三个月、半年到一年，像Ben这种致人重伤判了五年监禁的，已经属于少年监狱里的重刑犯。等到他成年，还要换到成人监狱去关押。  
不过那都是后话，眼下的情况是，Ben已经成为了T4区的新狮王。  
“Ben。”  
Mike，T2区的狮王，在Ben的餐桌上坐下。两人的跟班都识趣地自己找地方吃去了，让给两位老大谈话的空间。  
“又有什么事？”Ben今天心情还不错，因为下午就是每周一次的，Matt来探视的日子。况且今天还是“特殊探视”。他都快等不及了。  
“你的人，在我地盘上卖东西。”  
Mike知道Ben的脾气，不敢跟他绕弯子，单刀直入。  
“证据？”  
放下手中的汉堡，Ben终于看向对面的壮硕青年。  
他知道Mike说“卖东西”，当然指的是毒品。  
监狱怎么会有毒品？哦，当然有，而且毒品泛滥。许多人进来前就已经染上毒瘾，老油条们有各式各样的偷渡方式。更厉害的，还能贿赂警卫，明目张胆地贩卖。  
这些本来就贵的东西，在监狱里当然更贵了。一根烟？20美金。一根大麻？30美金。等等。只要有钱，什么都能买到。糟糕的是，很多人借钱嗑，然后还不起。这些人很快就会吃不消了。  
于是他们又会想方设法地捞钱，比如“私自卖货”。  
Mike把一包粉末丢在桌上。Ben认真地打开来辨认，抬头问：“是谁？”  
“新来的那个瘦子。”  
“好。我把他交给你了。”  
Ben没有再废话，把纸包丢回去，双手抱胸。“不过，你确定不是你的人，先去勾搭问他卖货的事？”  
刚准备走开的Mike僵了一下。Ben怎么会知道他设套的？  
“不要试图再耍小聪明。”  
高大的青年站起来，逼近Mike。两个大块头静静对峙的紧张气氛，感染了餐厅里的其他人，众人都纷纷退开，站到一边围观，窃窃私语。  
“OK，OK。”Mike想到Ben过去那些手段，知道自己这次挑衅有些踩过界了。本想着抓一个Ben手下的新人来杀鸡儆猴，让Ben对自己稍稍服软……这家伙果然不是省油的灯。  
Mike耸耸肩：“这次的事就算了。下不为例。”  
“为什么要算了？”  
Ben才不接他这茬。“人还是归你处置。不过，希望你的人在洗衣房和后厨干活的时候，小心点，OK？上次后厨丢了十块牛排的事，是我替你解决的，没忘记吧？”  
“……好吧，Ben，是我不对。”Mike无奈地主动伸出手。  
Ben终于笑起来，伸手和他相握，另一只手还很友好地拍拍他肩膀：“这就对了。”  
至于那个瘦子，他自己会处置。不劳别人费心。  
挑衅不成，反而碰了一鼻子灰的Mike，一言不发离开了用餐区。  
“就，就这么算了？”  
跟着老大气势汹汹过来找茬，结果就这样？  
Mike黑着脸不说话。  
这当然不是他想要的结果。还是低估了Ben。  
能在这么短的时间内坐上形势最复杂的T4区的老大位置，Ben果然不是一般人。  
在监狱里，人数最多的帮派是墨西哥人，他们自成一派。余下的，按种族划分，白人叫做Wood，黑人叫做Brothers，然后所有其他人种，包括亚洲人、印度人、中东人，一概统称Other。监狱的所有分类都是犯人自定的，是根据自然的生态形成的最合理的划分。  
在这错综复杂、弱肉强食的环境里，每个人都必须挣扎求存。这是和外面的文明社会完全不同的世界。  
“不算能怎样？让他再掀起一次骚乱？那我们全部都要关禁闭，甚至可能会……”Mike不想说下去了，挥挥手自己走人。  
手下震惊：“两个月前那次骚乱……是他？”  
另一个手下拉了拉他的囚衣，示意他不要再问下去。  
大家都心知肚明，是的，就是这个叫Ben的家伙。刚进来的时候，还被分在洗衣房叠衣服，又被打发去清扫公共浴室和厕所的家伙。为了上位，不惜勾结警卫发动骚乱，在混乱中重新建立自己的势力……  
一开始大家还以为他是个傻乎乎的大块头，顶多拳头硬一点。谁能想到呢？才短短几个月的时间，他连内外送货的渠道都抓在了手里。  
真可怕。  
然而，这个让他们又恨又怕的Ben，此时正和他的恋人在特殊探视室相聚，脸上完全看不到刚才的一点点戾气。  
“宝贝，我好想你。”  
大块头把娇小的男友圈在怀里，不停热吻：“你想我吗。”  
“嗯。”Matt软软地应了一声，仰头回吻他。  
还是待会……再跟他说自己要去国外实验室交流学习的事好了……Matt想。

B面：现在  
“我知道他们在找什么了。”  
Matt揉揉太阳穴，在电脑中登录自己的云端搜索，重新下载一些文件。  
“T计划……这个已经被取消的试验计划，居然真的还在暗中进行？”  
“那是什么？”  
Ben看不懂Matt导出来的一堆数据。但是“士兵人体改造计划”这个内容他还是能看懂的。多年的雇佣兵生涯中，他不是没接触过类似的事情，但从没听说哪个组织真的成功制造出这种药物。  
以为只是存在于妄想中的东西……他的Matt却是在研究这个？  
“你知道我原来主持开发过一种‘强力剂’药物，就是关于人体肌肉潜能提升的。”Matt向Ben和他的手下们解释。“这个和一般的激素类药物还不太一样。嗯，总之，经过临床试验，服用后可以使得红细胞携氧能力提高，肌肉群进行无氧伸缩的持续时间更久，有效抑制肌酸的产生，将人的疲劳阀推后。再调整一段时间，停止服药，让身体逐渐适应，运动锻炼的成绩会更优秀。”  
“但是竞技类的运动员也不能服用这个，我们有些药物成分还是挺擦边的……所以大多是喜爱健身的人群在服用。”  
Ben若有所思：“那你现在这个实验室的项目，也是类似的？”  
“是在原有基础上的提升……”Matt组织了一下语言：“我刚加入这个实验室没多久。他们之前的研究项目，我还没有全部了解。T计划我听说过一次，据说是实验室刚开的时候立项的，很快就作废了。”  
“目前看来，并没有作废，而且招来了祸端。”Ben把Matt调出来的，有关“T计划”的一些普通材料粗读了一遍，再对比他们从FBI破解出的档案。两个技术部的手下做了简单分析后，和Ben讨论了下，大致得出一个思路。  
FBI的一个特殊部门，暗中成立了这个实验室，估计想开发出真正能改造人体的药物，制造“超级特工”。但是不知出于什么缘故，他们又决定放弃这个计划，并且将一切参与人员都灭口。  
“那，Smith没有直接干掉我，反而要先跟我回家的原因……”Matt苦恼地想了半天，突然灵光一现：“是了，那时候他不是问我，有没有听到凶手说话。难道凶手在找什么东西……而Smith他们认为，通过我能找到？”  
“很有可能。”Ben点点头，忽然间周围警铃大作！  
“又有敌人入侵了！”几个手下着急地汇报。  
Ben不慌不忙，双手在操作台上调出周围环境图，看着那些逼近的红点。  
“都准备好了吧？”  
“是的。”众人迅速回到自己的位置，开始装备武器，另一部分人则在操作台上进行遥控操作。  
Matt有些害怕地靠近了Ben，被男友搂进宽厚的怀抱里，吻了吻他的额头。“亲爱的，别担心。好好呆在这儿，很安全。”  
顶级雇佣兵取出他的机枪，上膛。嘴角一抹冷酷的微笑。  
“来得好。”  
“Ben……”  
Matt看着Ben全身武装，率队离开的高大背影，忽然快步跑过去追上他。  
“Ben！”  
“嗯？”  
身材矮一些的恋人攀上他的脖子，踮起脚用力吻住他，连亲了好几下才放开手。  
“……注意安全。”  
Matt微微喘着气，澄澈的蓝眼睛里，倒映出恋人英俊而自信的面孔。  
“我保证！”  
扬了扬手里的机枪，男人迈开大步快速奔赴他的战场。  
他和Matt的幸福，由他自己来守护！

 

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生（14）  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。

A面：过去  
“so，你这又是在搞什么？”  
Casey，Ben的弟弟，坐在公众探视区里，打量着对面的哥哥。  
这家伙怎么进监狱后，块头反而更大了？身高比Matt还矮一点的小少年鼓了鼓嘴，再次催促：“到底为什么不肯见Matt？”  
“他叫你来的？”  
Ben垂下眼，无聊地拨动着桌面上的一次性水杯。语气是自以为的平静，实际上熟悉的人一听就知道，这货又在赌气。  
“当然了。”Casey吞下一句“谁想来看你这家伙”，现在毕竟不是和哥哥打嘴炮的时候：“你不肯见他，他都难过得哭了。你俩怎么回事？”  
Matt哭了？Ben紧紧抿着的嘴终于松动了，着急地追问：“Matt还哭了？”  
“哈！”Casey扯动嘴角冷笑，虽然这个表情在他那张粉嘟嘟的包子脸上，完全体现不出他想要的嘲讽效果：“把人都弄哭了，现在才着急？你明知道他最在乎你的。”  
“在乎我，就要跑到英国去一年？”Ben压抑着自己的声音，但满脸说不出的烦躁。“他就非要去那个英国实验室吗？”  
“我以为你早就知道Matt的志向。”Casey皱起眉头。因为家庭经历的关系，他比一般的高中生心智更成熟。“哦，所以你是打算他去英国就跟他分手？”  
别看Casey年纪小，身材更娇小，一句话就能怼死他哥哥。  
分手？  
Ben被Casey的话吓了一跳。他真的从来没想过“分手”两个字。  
“好了，我的任务完成了。”  
看着他哥那张瞬间垮下来的大脸，Casey就知道这俩小情侣闹不起来。他站起来最后丢下一句：“不过你再闹脾气的话，可能Matt就会先跟你分手了哦。”  
这话简直像颗炸弹一样把Ben轰得眼前发黑。  
他能在两个月内掀起一场监狱骚乱，能掌控三百名狱友，让他们甘心臣服，并且与其他区的老大对峙不落下风。他知道如何贿赂狱警，怎样跟那些老油条勾心斗角，熟悉洗衣房与储藏室的一切猫腻，无师自通摸清了地下世界的生存法则。  
但他完全不懂该怎样继续与Matt的恋情。  
隔着一堵厚厚的高墙。  
他们身处两个世界。  
其实，他们一直是两个世界的人，Ben想。  
是他太强求了吗？  
等到下一次探视时，Matt申请了特殊探视。  
Ben没有再拒绝会面。  
“你感冒了？”  
本来Ben心里还闹着别扭，不知道再见Matt该怎么说话，毕竟上次两人不欢而散。但一进探视室，看到Matt鼻头红红的，下意识就紧张地抱住他的肩膀：“最近天气也不冷啊，怎么还生病了。”  
“嗯。”Matt顺势靠进大男孩的怀里，双手搂上他的腰。软软的鼻音带着委屈，把脸颊在他胸口蹭了蹭。没有说话。  
Ben马上就心软了，抱着Matt坐下，吻了吻他的脸。“好啦，是我不对。”他叹口气：“我只是不舍得你。”  
“我也不舍得你啊。”Matt咬着嘴唇说。如果不是因为这次的研究机会非常难得，对他的专业很有帮助，导师也一再鼓励、推荐他去，他不会考虑的。他当然知道Ben很需要他，也反省过，自己这样是否太自私？  
但就这样放弃宝贵的研究项目，他真的不舍得。  
从Ben的视角看下来，Matt垂下的眼皮泛着不自然的红肿，显然来之前还哭过了。  
唉。这么爱哭。  
可还是要走。  
他的Matt就是这样的。内里坚韧，很有主见——然而又是个哭包。  
“Ben……我让你生气了么？”Matt抬起尖尖的下巴，怯生生地问。  
“呃……不是。是我不对。”  
大手捧起他的脸，深深吻下去。舌头滑入熟悉的温暖口腔，Matt的舌尖立刻热情地缠上来。Ben灼热的呼吸喷在Matt脸上，气息很快一路向下灼伤青年白皙纤细的脖颈，在颈窝处咬住一小块皮肤，微微用力吮吸。  
细微的喘息从Matt口中溢出。他被Ben圈在怀里，那双大手伸到他身后，插入裤子与臀部的缝隙间，沿着曲线深入，揉捏着弹性十足的软肉。  
“还好，这里没瘦。”大男孩低低地笑起来，Matt红着脸任他施为，裤子被脱掉了。他光着下身跨在Ben身上，Ben坐在床沿抱住他，手指一如往常在他体内作怪，看来并没有把他放到床上去的想法。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
Matt把头抵在Ben厚实的肩膀上，咬住那件囚衣，生怕泄出太多的呻吟。体内的手指裹着润滑剂抹过敏感的肉壁，渐渐找到了某个让Matt难以忍受的地方，开始更用力地专注摩擦着那一点。Matt呀地叫出声来，像一尾被抛上岸的活鱼下意识地弹身，却被一双铁臂紧紧箍住，只能忍受Ben给予他的越来越强烈的刺激。  
他的前面也充血了，被迫顶在两人之间，摩擦着Ben身上粗糙的布料，又难受又舒服，可感觉还缺点什么，还缺点什么催化他体内的热浪翻滚到沸腾——然后Ben仿佛和他心有灵犀一般，用另一只手套住了他，慢慢摩挲着。  
“Ben……”Matt的声音像要哭出来：“求你……”  
Ben的呼吸也渐渐粗重，再次低头吻住了那张水光红艳的嘴唇，贪婪地吮吸着甜蜜的津液，一寸一寸地侵入他的领地。  
原本就因为感冒而昏昏沉沉的Matt被Ben全力一顶，差点就要真昏过去，眼前一阵阵金光闪过。他不再控制自己的呻吟，不去想是否会被人听到，啜泣着揪紧了Ben的肩膀，被爱人放肆的顶弄颠得起起伏伏，全身的感官都集中到了一个地方。  
被填满，被侵略，被占有。  
被深深地爱着。  
他快要喘不过气来，眼泪模糊了视线。胸口被突如其来的感伤所充满，他不知道这种情绪是什么，而Ben，其实也一样。  
那时候他们太年轻，并不知道要坚定地爱一个人，誓死不离，是一件多么困难的事情。  
最后目送Matt离开的时候，Ben心里并没有想象中的，与爱人和解的轻松。  
他和Matt不会分手的，对吧？

B面：现在  
“咖啡？茶？”  
Matt坐在Ben的“临时基地”里，一位剪着棕色短发——甚至不能叫短发，只是贴着头皮修了薄薄的一层头发的时髦女郎微笑着走过来，询问他要喝点什么。  
“咖啡吧谢谢。”Matt强打起精神回应。  
只有他自己在紧张吗？Ben带人在外面和不知底细的敌人在较量，loft里却十分平静，除了每个人都全副武装之外，全都神态自若。不愧是Ben的手下。  
Ben已经离开了五分钟，外面并没有传来意料之中的枪战声。怎么回事？Matt反而更疑惑了。  
“请放心，这次我们有准备了。”  
女郎给Matt送来热咖啡，自我介绍叫Ailsa。“Ben经常和我们说起你。”  
“呃，我？”  
Matt不自然地摸了摸鼻子，这是他的习惯性小动作。有，有什么好说的嘛。  
“当然了。”Ailsa笑起来，鼻子上的一片小雀斑让她显得更活泼。她学着Ben的语气和神态，说：“‘你们也来恋爱吧，和我一样找个像Matt那么完美的另一半，每天抱着枪睡觉多没意思啊’……”  
“腾”，Matt的脸瞬间红透。  
这个家伙在外面乱说什么啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
“拜Ben所赐”，Ailsa还没说完：“我们都知道你是一位生物制药专家，有一头美丽的金发，嗯，而且笑起来非常好看……”  
“……求别说了。”  
Matt感觉自己现在不紧张了。  
是超级尴尬！！！！  
他怎么会交到Ben这种男朋友的？啊？要不要脸了？不是，他不要脸，我还要脸呢喂！  
Matt终于明白，Ben一开始带自己到那个基地的时候，为什么他的手下们，包括眼前的Ailsa，会盯着自己看窃窃私语了。  
不知道Ben还在外面说了什么话，总之，他要跳过这个话题：“请问，你说的有准备是？”  
“哦，那个啊，你看。”  
Ailsa玩味地看着青年学者红成番茄的脸，决定不再逗他了，顺着他转移话题：“看屏幕，他们被我们诱入陷阱了呢。热感应器早过时了，FBI总是不舍得花钱买新设备，唉。”  
看到Matt还在疑惑，Ailsa解释说，这里其实有真假两座基地。  
他们使用黑市购买到的顶级设备，在假基地里放了引诱热感应器的诱饵，让入侵的敌人搜索到那边“有人”，而这边的真基地却被“隐形”了。  
“他们应该快交上火了……”  
Ailsa话音未落，Matt终于听到了枪响的声音。  
是Ben带人在围剿落入陷阱的敌人。  
希望Ben一切平安，Matt默默祈祷着。事情快点解决吧……

 

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生（15）  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。

A面：过去  
Matt在伦敦的留学时间比预想的还要久。  
实验项目进展顺利，这边的导师和团队都很欣赏他，又将他推荐给了另一个更大的实验室。新项目的研究内容和师资、团队都是Matt梦寐以求的，他权衡再三，还是留了下来。  
他在伦敦整整逗留了两年。  
这两年里，他一有假期都尽量回国探望Ben。  
每次再看到Ben，总觉得他好像又更高大了一些。尽管Ben对他总是很温柔，然而Matt仍然能感受到他身上的巨大变化。  
那个原本跳脱调皮的少年，被监狱生活洗掉了所有稚气。有时在探视室温存后，Matt看着那张棱角分明的英俊面孔，总觉得他深沉的眼中藏了许多内容。  
他不说，Matt也不问。  
只是紧紧抱住他。  
Ben的监狱生涯相对许多人来说，过得不错。  
自从他坐上T4区老大的位置后，不是没人想要把他踹下去，然而这些人的下场都很惨。  
在监狱里，有无数种方法可以整人之后不留任何证据。这些手法被Ben玩得纯熟，并且还能用来给自己增光——在官方记录上，他可是“模范犯人”，表现极为优异。  
这都是每月给狱警上贡，并且协助高层管理人员打理好各方关系后得到的报酬。  
他其实毫不眷恋这种被其他犯人仰望或惧怕的生活。  
他只是想早点出去，和Matt在一起。  
监狱里，很多有“权势”的犯人不仅是别人尊敬拉拢的对象，也有不少新进来的菜鸟希望得到他们的庇护。想向Ben献媚的人太多了，少年监狱里从来不缺少鲜嫩的小菜鸟。他们被人“指引”着，在餐厅，在公共浴室，在放风的时候，尽量把自己洗得干干净净的小脸朝Ben大佬露出灿烂或羞涩的笑容，期待得到他的垂青。  
没有人成功过。  
如果不是大家知道，每隔一段时间，Ben的小男友就会申请“特殊探视”，大概会以为他恐同吧。  
“你也太自律了。”  
Mike站在Ben的监房门口，看他正在汗出如浆地做单手俯卧撑，象征性地拍了两下手。“练得不错。”  
“自律什么？”  
Ben在床边坐下，随手抓过一件T恤擦汗。  
“昨天那个金发小甜心，还不够可爱吗？我以为你喜欢这一款的。”  
Ben撇撇嘴，才反应过来，那个昨天在放风的时候特地到自己身边挨挨碰碰，还大胆地夸他肌肉好结实的金发小子。听说是因为偷东西被关进来的？可能被人整了吧，想找个靠山？  
但Ben完全没在意他，非常冷漠地走了过去。  
“人家都被你吓哭了呢。”Mike很夸张地耸耸肩：“你对你的小男友真专情。”  
Ben不打算跟Mike讨论自己的感情问题。两个人在监狱里各自霸占一个区对峙了两年，明争暗斗从来不少，他来跟自己套近乎干嘛？  
“我马上要走啦，Ben。”  
Mike原来是来道别的：“我要转到别的监狱去了。”  
他的刑期比Ben还长两年，今年终于要被转到成人监狱了。Ben点点头，没什么表示——难道还指望他依依惜别？  
“你也还有两年吧，说不定我们会在那里再见。”  
Mike留下一个意味深长的笑容，转身走开。Ben看了两眼他的背影收回视线。  
他才不打算再熬两年。  
最近正在和管理层沟通一个大动作……如果能实现的话，他们承诺自己的减刑，希望不是空头支票。  
他只想快点出去，快点出去……  
“怎么又是你？”  
看着已经读了大学，但仍然是一张娃娃脸的卷毛弟弟Casey，Ben一脸面瘫：“Matt还没回来？”  
“……”  
Casey翻了一个大大的白眼，决定不跟自己恋爱脑的老哥计较。“他那边实验室出了问题，假期被取消啦，特地让我来给你道歉……有什么好道歉的啊，哼。”  
Ben懒洋洋地斜视着弟弟。他嘴上不说，还是很为弟弟骄傲的，Affleck终于也出了一个读名校的大学生了，感谢Matt一直替他照顾Casey。但是期待了两个月的会面突然落空，Ben心里还是很失落。  
“呐，给你看Matt最近发我的照片。”Casey拿出一叠照片，手上瞬间就空了。  
哟，刚才不是还懒懒地发呆？一看到Matt照片就两眼发光了？  
这人真没救了，Casey想。  
不对，他想了想Matt在电话里带着隐约的哭腔跟自己说，这次回不去了，对Ben真抱歉……  
好吧，这两个人都没救了。

B面：现在  
“boss，他们发现中陷阱了。”  
无线耳麦传来部下的汇报，Ben沉着地打了几个战术手势，让人迅速包围那群退出来的敌人。  
对方装备精良，真是FBI的特工吗？他跟FBI几个部门打过交道，总有点隐约的违和感。没关系，只要抓到一个俘虏，自然有办法撬开他们的嘴。  
战斗在一瞬间打响。  
Ben用超强火力压制着对方，同时指挥另一组人从暗道往陷阱后方赶去。但是有些出乎意料的是，对方竟然来了两架直升机增援？  
这伙人，比三角州特种部队也是不遑多让，就拿来对付自己一支雇佣兵团？  
“boss，我们快顶不住了！”  
几个部下同时告急撤退回掩体。  
从后方杀到的另一组部下也被对方杀退，中了陷阱还能有这么强大的战斗力，Ben将自己所知道的几支雇佣兵团在脑中快速过了一遍。没关系，他还有后手。  
“追踪器安上了吗？”  
他沉声问技术队伍，得到肯定答复后，指挥全员撤退，包括Matt所在的“真基地”的所有成员也一并转移。  
“boss，你要自己一个人追上去？”  
“嗯。”  
一个人更方便行动。  
在大队伍撤退的货车后箱里，Ben直接换了一套伪装成路人的衣服，把武器全藏在身上。  
跨上他的重型机车，直接飚出了货车！  
“Ben自己开机车去追踪那帮人？”  
Matt从Ailsa那儿得到消息的时候惊呆了。  
Ailsa安慰他：“放心啦，boss自己一个人行动，比我们一堆人行动更方便。我们的同事已经把追踪器发射到直升机上了。”  
靠机车追踪直升机，Matt再一次发现自己低估了男友。他把所有的不安压下去，对Ailsa勉强笑了笑，捧着她给的咖啡窝在货车改装的移动基地一角。  
间隔出的操作间里，几个技术人员正在用无线电与Ben联络。  
注视着那个代表Ben的红点在城市地图上飞驰，Matt微微皱起眉头。从事情发生到现在，对方已经增援了几次火力，这背后就是为了自己参与的那个T计划？但是核心文件，并不在自己手上，他们到底在找什么？  
而且，如果是为了找到自己……他回想起前一晚大街上的追车激战，对方是一心要将自己这边置于死地的吧？  
他们的目标，到底是什么？是想要一些连Matt都不知道自己是否掌握了的资料，还是直接杀死他？  
“我有个问题。”他转头看向Ailsa：“我不太了解你们平时的行动，但是……对方感觉准备得很充分？”  
Ailsa也同意他的看法。“是的，这就是我们必须反向追踪的原因，总感觉有什么地方不对。上一次我们派出去反向追踪的队伍失败了，这次boss亲自出马……希望有好消息。”  
“嗯……”  
Matt暗叹一口气。Ben再厉害，也是一个人。  
他真的好担心……  
Ben戴着头盔在城市道路上疾速飞驰，机车仪表盘上装着的电子追踪地图显示，他目前还没把那两架直升机追丢。  
对方的基地可能不会太远。  
他对这城市的所有道路了如指掌，知道该如何绕近路赶上他的目标。从追踪器上看，他离对方很近了……咦，要到码头了？  
难道对方的基地是在船上？  
Ben控制着机车，从小路绕到了城市码头集装箱群附近，这边人比较少。果然没过多久，他就观察到了那两架直升机，在码头远处的一艘船上缓缓降落。  
他快速避开人群，爬上某处集装箱顶，拿出高倍望远镜。  
定位。  
船上一群身材各异、但都不像善类的男人出来接应直升机，那群刚刚袭击了他的假基地的人，一个个从直升机上下来。  
他们都解开了作战面罩，有人正从身上解开防弹衣。  
面孔很陌生，没有那个叫Smith的所谓特工。  
等等？  
Ben惊讶地眨了眨眼，再次用望远镜锁定某个人。  
Mike。  
他曾经的狱友、同伴，还有……  
恨不得将对方置于死地的死敌。  
他还活着？

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生（16）  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。  
A面：过去  
事情为什么会变成这样？  
Ben急促地喘息，紧紧靠在小巷深处墙壁上，全身无力，一点点滑落。  
汗水沿着额角流到颈窝，湿透了T恤的前胸，后背也是一片冷汗。  
他把头埋在两手里，揪着头发，张大嘴，大口大口地呼吸，直到整个胸腔都在发疼。  
雷声隆隆，酝酿了半天的大雨终于落下。他蜷缩在黑暗的巷子一角，把自己藏在巨大的垃圾桶堆后面。  
手上和身上的血迹被雨水渐渐冲淡，直至最后融入黑暗。  
他没法回头了。  
一开始所有的事情都很顺利。顺利得不可思议。  
竟然真的让他争取到了减刑的机会，可以提前两年出狱。他让家人先别把这个好消息告诉Matt。  
Matt还有两个月就从英国回来了，他想到时候自己去机场接Matt，给Matt一个巨大的惊喜。  
好容易盼到他回家的家人愿意配合他的小小谎言。妈妈抱着他哭了又笑，笑了又哭，Casey虽然不说什么，自然也是高兴的。  
在家休息了几天，Ben就开始去找工作了。  
Matt马上要读完大三，他可得快些挣钱，等Matt毕业了两人就可以结婚啦。  
虽然在监狱里，Ben掌握了许多灰色收入的渠道，但他并没有打算继续走那条路。当一个机车维修工人，努力赚钱和Matt一起生活，是他当时的小目标。  
命运没有给他这个机会。  
镇上的人都知道他有案底，没人肯雇佣他，包括原来对他和颜悦色的机车店老板。Ben不是天真的人，在监狱里也早就听过出狱后，找工作的艰难，倒是没有太泄气。  
他把目标放到城里，在工地上当拆墙的建筑工人。薪水一般般，只够吃喝，不过从工头到工友都没人敢惹他，所以过得也算轻松。  
谁都看得出这个年轻的大块头眉目间的戾气。那是几年监狱生活里渐渐积累下来的东西，需要用更久的时间，让更温柔的爱人来抚慰才能洗去。  
“Ben？”  
在街头酒吧和Mike重逢，Ben有些惊讶。Mike也出来了？这么快？  
“总有办法的。”  
曾经的狱友和他碰杯，问起他现在的情况。  
听说他在建筑工地干活，一脸不可思议。  
“天哪伙计，你在干这个？”  
Mike一贯的夸张，拍打着Ben的肩膀，仿佛真的和他很熟似的。Mike说了许多惋惜的话，感叹Ben在监狱里的风光和出来后的落魄。才二十岁的大男孩倒是没那么多人生感悟，他完全不可惜所谓的“风光”，倒是对Mike提到的工作比较感兴趣。  
“保安公司?”  
“还不错。”Mike再灌了一杯酒：“他们喜欢用我们这样的人干活。你知道的，咱们打架是一把好手。”  
跟Ben一样强壮的Mike作势举起手臂。  
Ben对于他所描绘的保安公司工作前景有些动心了。  
如果是正规公司的话，未尝不可——前提是，真有Mike所说的那么高的薪水。  
他对钱本来无所谓，但是想到Matt，自然而然就有了挣钱的动力。他想给Matt更好的生活，补偿这几年来Matt的奔波和担忧。  
他需要钱。  
然而他不知道，这份工作会将他带到无法回头的深渊。

B面：现在  
“估算错误。”  
Ben回到移动基地的货车上，摘下头盔丢给手下，直奔操作间。“Mike还活着。”  
“啊？”  
Ailsa和几个手下都围过来：“Mike？那个Mike？”  
“还能是谁？就是我们的Mike。”  
Ben从鼻子里哼出一声，摊手：“总算知道为什么从一开始就出动大规模战斗部队咬着我们不放了。他们的目标根本就不是Matt，或者不完全是Matt。是我！”  
总算把Ben平安盼回来的Matt，在人群外听得一头雾水。  
但Mike这个名字真是熟悉……好像听Ben提过？  
站在部下中间的Ben沉默了一会儿，脑中迅速理清思路。  
两天前，Matt所在的实验区遇袭，只剩他一个幸存者。  
疑似FBI秘密特工的Smith刻意接近幸存者Matt，跟着Matt回家。  
当Ben回到家中，第一批袭击者已经开始包围公寓。  
他们转移到大厦基地，第二批加强了火力的袭击者全力出击。  
摆脱第二批敌人后，在另一处基地没停留够12小时，第三批袭击者立刻补上，并且带来了战斗直升机。  
一批比一批更强劲。  
而Matt早就说过，他不是这个项目的核心成员，刚接触项目没多久。T计划虽然很关键，但是……出动这么多人，只是为了杀死Matt？  
那一开始Smith就能做到。  
“Mike大概找我们很久了，boss。”  
Ailsa沉声道：“这只老鼠大概通过黑市都买不到我们的情报，然而这次……可能，真的就是个巧合。”  
“嗯。”Ben抬手搓搓脸，转头看Matt，冲爱人点点头让他安心。他转向部下们：“这次应该就是巧合。”  
早就该死掉的Mike，不知道通过什么方式又重新组织起一批人，还跟FBI某些见不得人的部门建立了联系。  
袭击实验区，杀死研究人员，应该是一开始就定下的计划。Matt的逃脱是个意外，然而他们在查Matt的底子的时候，发现了他跟Ben有联系。  
“啧，估计是调了实验区外面那段路的监控……”  
Ben叹口气。  
Matt出事的当天，他开车送Matt上班。  
那段监控录像，应该被Mike看到了。早知道当初就该直接下海去打捞Mike的尸体，居然还让这人逃出生天，现在来找自己报仇……  
“所以，Mike到底是谁？”  
Matt受不了这种打哑谜似的对话，直接发问。  
“就是我跟你说过的，带我入行，然后又想干掉我的家伙。”Ben在操作台上调出Mike的档案照片：“嗯，就是他，带我去杀了第一个人。”  
不，准确地说，是借着他的手杀了人，逼他入行。  
Ben又想起那个雨夜，手上被雨水冲淡的血迹。  
那是他踏入黑暗世界的第一个夜晚。

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生（17）  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。  
A面：过去  
Matt回国的时候，来机场接他的是Casey。  
“Ben提前出狱了？又失踪了？你们怎么没早告诉我？”  
小卷毛叹口气，抓抓脑袋：“也不能说是失踪……他还定期给妈妈寄钱。上次给家里电话留言说他准备去国外工作了，别找他。”  
国外？工作？  
Matt只觉得Casey在跟他开玩笑。  
而Casey现在则头痛欲裂，真的想找到他那个好容易出来了，却不知道在哪儿鬼混的老哥，不管身高体型差距多大都想打他一顿。  
怎么办！哥哥居然留言让自己替他跟Matt说分手？  
这种事怎么能代劳啊！  
而且，到底出了什么事，让Ben会想到跟Matt分手。  
他从懂事起就知道，在Ben这家伙的心里，Matt比他这亲弟弟都重要。  
连进监狱他都不舍得跟Matt分手，现在好容易出来了，之前还兴高采烈地说要给Matt一个惊喜……说分就分？  
还是老妈冷静：“他一定又惹事了。”  
多年的单亲妈妈生活，将这位原本柔弱怕事的妇人，锻炼得极为坚强。她无奈地听着那通电话留言，说：“小兔崽子，肯定又惹了麻烦躲起来。唉。”  
只是大家都没有想到，Ben一躲，就是好几年。  
Matt在焦虑中度过了几个月，实在躲不过的Casey才吞吞吐吐地告诉他，Ben早在他回国前就要跟他分手的消息。  
“……他到底惹上了什么事？”  
跟Ben妈妈的反应一模一样。  
Matt从来不怀疑Ben对自己的感情，就像他不会怀疑自己对Ben的感情一样。  
能让Ben说出这种话，只有一个可能。  
他有了大麻烦。

Mike介绍他进入的保安公司，表面看起来非常正规，薪水也比搬砖拆墙高好多倍。  
市中心有写字楼，接单有业务员，他们只要负责给各种会议、活动做安保工作，或者替有需要的公司跟个人押运货物。  
然而Ben总觉得有哪里不对劲。他对危险有天生的敏锐嗅觉。  
事实很快证明他的直觉没有错，然而他抽身得晚了。  
当他正想辞职的时候，才发现自己被Mike所利用，或者说被公司所利用。公司有黑帮背景，真正的财源是走私各种货物。他跟很多被高薪吸引来的新人，都只是他们预备的炮灰。预备在被查到的时候，将他们一起丢掉。  
他在一场押运中被查获走私品的警方追捕，仓皇逃亡中，与一名警员纠缠在一起。  
Mike杀死了那个人，带他逃走了。  
“回去吧。”Mike看出他眼中的复杂情绪，愤怒，痛恨，无力……然而又能怎样？他已经跟他们一样，是手上沾了血的人。难道他准备再上一次法庭，去申诉自己只是帮凶，然后重新回到监狱？又蹲上好多年？  
他现在只能跟着他们，继续替黑帮做事。

这不是Ben第一次来Matt的大学。Matt回国后，他也来了几次，每次都是站得远远地，贪婪地凝视着他的心上人。  
虽然有时候蹲守几个小时，可能就只能看到十来秒钟，Matt抱着书瞬间又被人潮淹没。  
那就够了。  
他的Matt又瘦了。  
是因为忙毕业论文吗，还是……  
Ben隔着灌木丛，遥望Matt的背影远去。  
只要他迈开腿快跑两步，就能拉到Matt的手。  
然而不可以。  
Ben怅然离开了校园，他和Matt之间，咫尺天涯，触不可及。  
既然已经选择了进入黑暗的世界，他就不能再……拖累Matt和家人了。

直到Matt在都市博物馆外的枪战中，与Ben重逢的那一天，他们分别了整整五年。  
枪声与尖叫声在周围此起彼伏，Matt心跳快得要跳出喉咙。他躲在Ben熟悉而又陌生的怀抱里，被粗壮结实的手臂紧紧搂着，竟然在混乱中恍惚地想起Ben小时候非要霸道地搂着自己的往事。  
“别抬头！”  
Ben把他的头死命压在胸口，半抬起身从掩体后朝目标射击。目标腿部中弹，边跑边还击，然而最终还是被Ben一枪击中头部毙命。  
好了……搞定。Ben长出一口气，这才放开Matt，站起身就想撤离现场。  
风衣的下摆被牢牢抓住，Matt蹲在地上还来不及起身，丝毫没有在意他刚杀了一个人，急促地追问：“Ben！你要去哪儿！”  
“Matt，”Ben耳尖地听到了警笛声在逼近：“我没法解释，别问了，我要走了。”  
他狠心扯回衣服，Matt的力气根本不是他的对手，被他的动作带得跌倒在地。  
“你又要抛下我走掉吗！”  
Matt在地上挣扎着，身上都是灰尘，他的手掌被地上的碎石磨破了，然而完全没有感觉。“我一直在等你！”  
“Ben！”  
已经快跑到撤退车辆的Ben心痛得呼吸困难，拼命告诉自己不能回头，不能回头。  
耳机里传来同伴的催促：“快走！警察来了！”  
“Ben！不要丢下我……”  
原本柔和温润的声线，在放声高呼中变得嘶哑，浓重的哭腔传得很远很远。  
他不能回头。  
不能。  
……该死的！  
Ben一个转身，长腿几步冲回原处，抱起了趴在地上哭得声嘶力竭的Matt，带着他一起撤退。  
他的灵魂，他的半身。  
他用尽全力想忘记，却永远都不可能放弃的爱人。

B面：现在  
“无论如何”，Ben沉着脸：“我已经锁定了他们的位置。这下事情简单了。”  
“嗯？”Matt还没反应过来，就看到Ben对几个技术人员下了指示。  
然后，他看到了让他目瞪口呆的一幕。技术间的投影屏幕上，直接出现了卫星图，迅速放大定位，一直定位到城市码头，再Ben所说的那艘船。  
然后……他看到了那艘船甲板上活动的一群佣兵，好些个拿着机枪在戒备。  
“你们居然能黑到卫星？”  
他这回真的吓到了。  
Ben的团队所能动用的资源简直深不见底。黑进FBI的机密档案库，这个还不算什么，直接黑到卫星系统，这个……太恐怖了。  
想到自己朝夕相处的爱人，嗯，还是个每天给自己洗脏衣服脏袜子，煮早餐做蛋糕的煮夫型爱人，在另一个世界里竟能呼风唤雨到这种程度，Matt觉得自己好像在做梦。  
这两天Ben一次次刷新Matt对他的认识。然而这些事情，Ben几乎不曾对他提起。虽然Matt大概知道他在做什么，但并不知道他能做到这种程度。  
“基本上，全美一大半民用卫星我们都能用啊。”  
和Matt已经很熟的Ailsa自觉跟他解释：“其实军方的卫星我们也能用，不过正好这次用不上。”  
其实Matt惊讶得太早了，因为在这之后发生的事才更让他震惊。  
“好，boss，我们拍到Mike的照片了。”  
“把地点和照片都发出去。”  
Ben靠在一张椅子上，神态比先前悠闲不少，似乎成竹在胸。“挂我的通缉令。悬赏，嗯，一个亿。一次性付清。”  
“哦，天哪，那可真是……”  
几个部下接到命令，迅速操作页面发出一封封邮件，登录好些个Matt也看不懂的平台——他们使用的数字语言跟平常不一样，显然是有一套完整的密码，只有跟他们同一个世界的人能看懂。  
“恭喜他们。”  
Ailsa站在Matt身边，笑容灿烂：“要被全美的黑帮杀手追杀了。哇哦，连军方都发了资料，这次玩大了……”  
“什么意思？”Matt没搞懂，试探着问：“Ben让你们做什么？”  
“就是我刚才说的啊，宝贝。”  
Ben从椅子上站起来，丝毫不在意部下们的白眼，亲热地抱着Matt：“你累了吗，要不要去休息一下？吃点东西？”  
“你刚才……”Matt眨了眨眼睛：“是在让人去追杀那些人？”  
“当然了，好容易把这只老鼠挖出来，他想我死，我也不能让他再活着呀。”  
Ben说得理所当然，尽量斟酌语句，不敢说太狠怕吓到Matt。  
“悬赏很有用吗？”  
Matt不太懂。但他希望事情能尽快解决。  
周围的人都笑起来。  
Ailsa对Matt甜甜一笑，说：“亲爱的，那可是Ben！”  
那可是Ben？  
Matt突然意识到，他的爱人的名字，在这个黑暗世界里的分量。

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生（18）  
A面：过去  
“你那天怎哭得那么厉害。”  
后来好些年里，Ben都喜欢拿重逢那天的情景来逗Matt——明知道后果很严重，会严重到被赶到客厅睡沙发，他还是忍不住要提：“简直像是水做的……”  
“下面还流了好多水。”他非要加上这一句，然后被气得满脸通红的Matt狠狠咬他好几口。  
谁害的？  
啊？谁害的？  
那天懵懵懂懂地被Ben抱回不知何处的公寓里，Matt的眼泪止也止不住。  
他什么都不问，只是紧紧抱着Ben不放手，眼泪把Ben的衣襟全部沾湿了。  
Ben不懂该如何开启谈话，便手忙脚乱地找药。给Matt清理手上的伤口。他知道Matt不是因为手上被碎石划破的伤口在流泪。  
原本Ben只是想吻住他，不让他再哭下去，哭得他的心都要碎了。  
然而五年未见，他低估了自己压抑了多年的对Matt的渴望，也低估了对方——开始了就再也停不下来。  
Ben的公寓里自然不会有润滑剂这种东西。如果有的话，万一还是用过的，Matt大概会气到直接抢过枪崩了他吧。  
长久没有被疼爱过的地方，感觉比当年第一次还要更难进入。Ben直觉Matt这些年来和自己一样，没有任何伴侣。  
尽管Ben做这行太容易得到慰藉的机会，而且光是凭他出色的外形，就会有无数男女趋之若鹜。但Ben宁可躺在冷冰冰的单身公寓里，想着Matt自慰。他只想要Matt，而现在，Matt回到了他的怀里。  
Ben已经把他舔得很湿了，舔得Matt都忍不住捂住眼睛啜泣着射了一次。Ben突然感觉历史在重演，就像他们的第一次，也是用Matt的精液当润滑——记忆的闸门突然就被打开，他再也无法抑制自己的欲望，在Matt的抽泣声中再一次占有了他。  
过去总是很害羞的Matt，这次却主动圈着他的腰让他进入得更深，即使疼得咬破了嘴唇也不愿让他停下。Ben吻去他唇上的血珠，汗水沿着他的下颌流到Matt身上，他们在忘情的交缠中一次次攀上欲望的巅峰。潮水般的快感冲刷着全身，Matt甚至骑到他身上，生涩地扭腰吞吃着他。  
他看到Matt哭红的眼睛里，满满的情绪，排山倒海。  
于是Ben起身将他的宝贝用力抱紧，让Matt被圈在他的臂弯里，不知道第几次被艹到射出来。  
大概是精神力与体力消耗过大，后半夜Matt开始发烧。  
Ben想下去买药，可Matt就是死死地抓住他的手，不让他走。他一想离开Matt的身边，Matt又开始无声地流泪。  
“你会趁机跑掉的。”  
“宝贝，我只是去买点药，再给你买些吃的……”  
“我不让你走。”  
Matt执拗起来完全不讲理：“我不要。”  
拗不过Matt，Ben只能叹口气，打电话让手下送几种退烧药和营养剂过来，还有，吃的，还有，嗯……  
被迫凌晨给boss送药和食物，还有避孕套和润滑剂的某个手下。  
心里苦。  
不过比起日后天天被迫吃boss批发的狗粮，这还只是个开始。  
第二天Matt的烧稍微退了一点，但还是烧得迷迷糊糊。时刻都需要抱着Ben。  
或者被Ben抱着。  
Ben其实特别乐意抱着自己的宝贝，但是他发现自己积聚了五年的精力好像有点旺盛。  
明明都做了一晚，现在还是很想要Matt。  
尤其是Matt因为发烧，整个身体都在发烫，呼吸都带着热气，软绵绵的抱起来更是撩人——你真是个禽兽啊Ben，连病人都会产生绮念？  
可是一直被Matt抱住，他都没什么时间去浴室自己解决问题，连上厕所Matt都催他快点回来。  
“Ben。我好想你。”  
哭得太过，又在病中，Matt的嗓音沙沙的，然而底质还是柔和甜软。Ben光是听到Matt说话就酥了半边，Matt还不知死活地把发热的小手贴着他的胸肌不停磨蹭。  
“你是不是一直在硬着？”明明生着病，Matt竟然心情大好地轻笑起来，光洁的小腿还故意去磨蹭Ben内裤下鼓起的一大包：“你好硬，好热。”  
热的是你，宝贝！Ben觉得Matt存心撩拨他，用这种方式惩罚他不告而别，多年不见。但是他完全估计错了。  
因为生性羞涩的Matt居然自己滑进了被子里面，在Ben还没反应过来的时候，就把那个大家伙从内裤里解放了出来。  
“哦——艹！”  
Ben忍不住骂脏话，在Matt含住他阴茎的时候就全身肌肉紧绷弓，起了腰，被高热滚烫的口腔包裹的极致快感让他竟然有了射精的冲动。他粗重地喘息着，双手插进了Matt的头发里，语无伦次地被俏皮的小舌头伺候得爽到发疯。  
Matt本来就没什么BJ的经验，几年没做更加生涩。他完全是靠本能摸索着让爱人快乐的方式，深深呼吸将粗大的阴茎往喉头深处吞咽，舌面在敏感的冠状沟周围摩擦舔弄，然后包着整条肉棒吞吞吐吐。Ben感受着Matt灼热的气息喷在下腹，口水沿着肉棒流下沾湿了双卵，差点就想抓着Matt的头发射进他嘴里。  
用尽最后一点意志力，Ben强行把Matt的头抓起来，整个人抱出被子，再压到身下。  
烧得朦朦胧胧的蓝眼睛失神地看着他，嘴唇被他的阴茎戳得发红，尖尖的下巴上都是口水和他的体液。太美了，他的宝贝太美了。  
他狠狠吻住Matt，再次把自己送进那个高热紧致的天堂。  
“哈……啊……”  
Matt不像从前那样压抑着自己，随着Ben的顶撞，迷醉地呻吟和喘息，简直像催情剂一样让Ben更硬更大了。高烧中的爱人全身发着软，身体变成了松软甜蜜的奶油蛋糕，让Ben怎么吃都吃不够。明明虚弱得不行了，腿都夹不稳Ben放肆律动的腰，下面的小嘴却还拼命吸缩着他的肉棒，被搅动出吱吱的水声，在安静的公寓里格外清晰。  
“你好湿，流了好多水。”Ben用气声在他耳边调情，Matt的脸被高烧和情热蒸成了粉红，已经顾不上为爱人的逗弄脸红了。事实上，他全身都红得厉害，头脑真要被烧成一团浆糊。  
已经射不出来了，可还是想要。  
想要被Ben充实，填满，想要和他毫无缝隙地结合。想要确认他的存在，确认他们还相爱。  
他们当然是相爱的。

B面：现在  
如果可以时光倒流，Mike大概不会再选择把Ben拉进他的黑帮公司里。  
他和Ben在少年监狱的时候说不上有交情。那时候大家各自占区为王，别苗头是常有的，但没有大仇，当然，也并不会互相欣赏。  
他比Ben早一点出狱，很快就混进了原来混过的黑帮，负责给帮派里开的保安公司招些新人。  
说是新人，大家都清楚，是用来干活和当炮灰的。  
他们这些真正混进帮派的人，才有机会拿到枪，出了事有人把他们从警局里捞出来。新人？干活的时候被抓，那就抓了吧。  
他觉得Ben这家伙，就挺合适当炮灰的。如果没有被抓，那就和气生财。被抓了只能怪自己运气不好，是不是？

那天跟Ben一起押运时被警察追捕，Ben跟那人扭打起来，他本来想趁机跑路。谁知道那警察打不过Ben，却丢开Ben冲自己来了。  
Mike只好掏枪打死了他。  
没有人会相信Ben在那天之前不知情，Mike才不担心看到他杀人的Ben会去向警察自首。大家都是少年监狱混出来的，难道不知道这个国家的法律是有钱人的法律？  
没有律师团替你打官司，一个曾经的少年犯洗不掉杀死警察的嫌疑。Ben只能跟着自己同流合污了。  
让Mike没想到的是，Ben从那以后就开始对“工作”变得十分积极。  
就像他当初只用了几个月的时间，就颠覆了监狱里T4区的老秩序，建立起自己的小王国一样。认识到自己已经踏进泥潭的Ben，开始不要命地往上爬，很快就真正融入了帮派，短短半年内就进入了核心团队。  
那时候Ben就已经有资格拿到团队里最好的枪械，操作更先进的设备。谁说他是个空有大块头的笨蛋，看起来脑子不灵光的？  
什么东西到他手上，都是一学就会。  
Mike觉得自己升得够快了，还是比不上比他后来的Ben。  
那是他头一次感受到Ben对他的威胁。

回忆过去是老年人才有的毛病。  
Mike在自己的游艇基地上擦拭着枪管，阴冷地想。  
又没有杀死Ben。他们居然搞了个假基地……要不是他为了稳妥起见，调动了团队里仅有的战斗直升机，还把一大半人手都带上了，连跑出来都困难。  
他的眉宇间一片阴霾。胸口肋骨又在隐隐作痛，那是上次被Ben击中胸口坠海后的后遗症。幸亏当时穿了防弹衣，但是近距离中弹仍让他断了三根肋骨。  
无论如何，他活下来了，还重新组织起了队伍。  
好容易找到了Ben，他一定要杀死这个毁掉他一切的男人！  
“boss！”  
部下的声音在无线电对讲机中传来：“有几艘直升机朝我们围过来了！”  
“啊！”  
还没等Mike站起来，对讲机里传出了一声短促的惨叫。  
怎么回事？Ben的人找上门了？

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生（19）  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。  
A面：过去

Matt赖在Ben的公寓不肯走，也不让Ben走。  
病人最大，Ben无奈地想。  
然而在某些时候他就不当Matt是病人了——床上运动可以发汗退烧嘛，Ben表示自己的作法是非常正确而有效的。  
起码Matt第三天就不发烧了。  
然而他还是什么都要Ben帮忙，挂在Ben身上要他抱着去洗澡，去上厕所，去吃饭，吃饭还要Ben喂他。  
无论之前或者之后，Ben都没见过这么爱撒娇的Matt。  
不知道是不是被Ben的失踪五年吓怕了，Matt竟然一直忍得住不问Ben这些年去了哪里，也不问他那天的枪战。  
Ben其实有很多话想说……但从哪里说起呢？  
这些年他强迫自己不去关注Matt的事。假装他不去想，他和Matt之间的过去总有一天就能真正过去。  
可是有些人你永远不能忘记。  
有些感情，永远都过不去。  
“吃早餐了。”  
Ben站在门口喊Matt起床。Matt从被子里钻出来，揉揉惺忪的睡眼，蓬松的头发像一朵可爱的棉花糖。  
Ben差点没忍住想扑上去。按说Matt也早过了少年期，都奔三的人了，乍一看却还是十八九岁时的模样。现在谁都不会说他比Matt小了，倒是百分之百会觉得，他才是两人中年长的那个。  
“我要去厕所。”  
Matt自然地朝Ben伸出手，要抱抱。  
你这是在折磨我，亲爱的。  
可Ben能怎么办呢？好好好，抱抱抱。  
Matt站在盥洗台边刷牙洗脸。Ben站在他身后，双臂撑住盥洗台，将他圈在中间。  
住在这里，Matt当然只能穿Ben的衣服——或者不穿衣服。现在他套着一件T恤，Ben穿着很合身的尺寸，套在Matt身上松松垮垮，领口都快歪到肩膀了。  
高大的身躯弯下腰，把头凑到细嫩的脖颈周围轻嗅着。Ben没有刮胡子，灼热的男性气息喷吐在敏感的肌肤上，胡茬擦过一小片皮肤，引得阵阵轻颤。  
Matt放下毛巾。他周身被浓郁的雄性气息包围着，抬头刚要说话，就被Ben突然吻住了。  
“薄荷味好浓。”Ben放开他，舔舔嘴唇。  
“你自己的牙膏，不是天天用嘛。”Matt脸一红。  
“我用了那么久，都没注意过这牙膏这么甜。”  
“油嘴滑舌。”  
以前的Ben才不会这么说话，Matt想。  
但是他突然才想到，啊，他有点忘记以前的Ben的具体样子了……全被现在这个，气质变得完全不一样，更沉稳更成熟的男人覆盖了。  
他圈住男人的腰：“我要喝橙汁。”  
“早榨好啦。”  
又抱着去吃早餐。  
病好得差不多了，Matt胃口恢复了不少。吃完了吐司和松饼，咕噜噜喝掉一大杯橙汁补充维生素C，他就着Ben的手吃一个剥壳鸡蛋——剥壳的人当然不是他啦，他只负责吃。  
把鸡蛋吞进去，他调皮心起，含着Ben的手指吸了两下。“沾上蛋黄了。”  
抬头对Ben笑笑，却被一把抱起来，跨坐在男人的双腿上。呃，屁股下硌得慌，某根东西隔着布料都那么烫人？  
“我本来想着，你昨晚累了，今天放过你的。”  
男人的眼神变得危险，嘴唇碾上他的两片软肉，搅动出几缕口水。“不过你非要这样，我也不能不配合啊。”  
“我才没有……”  
心虚地抗议着，下身的运动裤连着内裤一起被扯掉了。Ben很顺手地从餐桌边的柜子摸出润滑剂，对，餐桌边，因为昨天他们也在这里做过一次。  
勃起的阴茎烫在Matt的两腿间，沾着黏稠的润滑剂用力研磨穴口。Matt闷哼一声闭上眼，两腿自然张开，容纳Ben扶着阴茎一点点塞进去。大量粘液顺着臀缝缓缓滑下，大腿内侧已是一片黏腻湿滑。  
“还没开始呢，就这么湿了？”Ben喜欢这样逗他。Matt舔过发热的下唇，不满地哼哼：“明明是你涂了太多润滑剂……啊！”  
Ben早就不耐烦了。憋得涨紫的肉棒顶端借润滑撑开层层肉壁，被穴口含住的销魂感觉，让他的腰兴奋地猛力一挺，粗壮的阴茎才进入一半就让Matt呼吸凌乱起来。  
等不及全部进去，Ben就已经开始急切地抽动了。从刚才忍到现在才开吃，他已经很有耐性了好吗？  
剧烈的动作带出了更多粘液润滑着穴道，温暖潮湿的穴肉紧附在阴茎上不停蠕动，仿佛一张张小嘴吮吸着肉棒，让他舒服得不行，愈发加快了进出的速度。  
这几天做得很频繁，Matt的肠道已经被操得乖顺透软，和Ben无比契合。他的呼吸越来越急促，开始小幅度地扭腰，摆臀，配合Ben抽插得更深。  
五年不见，他们改变的不止是外表，还有许多细节。Ben发现他的Matt在面对自己时，已经大胆地丢掉了少年时代的羞怯，更加直白地表露自己的需求。  
和感情。  
Ben更加卖力地耸腰，戳得小穴发出“噗哧噗哧”的水声。他有意识地顶到那处敏感的软肉，Matt突然发出尖锐的吟叫。度过短暂的磨合期，现在Ben渐渐找回对爱人身体的熟悉，更加用力顶撞那里。  
猛烈地撞击让白嫩的臀部被顶得不停颠簸起伏，汹涌的欲望在体内不断累积冲撞着。Matt咬住Ben肩膀处的T恤吚吚呜呜，口水湿透了一圈布料。  
又一次用力猛冲，阴茎深深顶入，Matt浑身颤抖着，双腿缠上Ben的腰夹得紧紧的。他的体力完全跟不上Ben，只能扣着Ben的背，把脸埋在爱人颈窝里，任由埋在体内的阴茎一刻不停的进进出出。  
Ben抱着Matt站了起来，把他压到墙上，抬起他的一条腿插进去。Matt比Ben矮小太多，这个姿势让他只能踮着脚，浑身失重地被钉在Ben的阴茎上。Ben调整了节奏，整根退出后，再猛力撞入，剧烈的撞击把肠道最深处顶得一阵酸麻，肠肉开始剧烈紧缩，Matt不知不觉又被操射了。Ben被绞的一声低吼，压抑着想释放的欲望继续戳刺肠道最深处，又猛烈进攻了许久，缠满青筋的阴茎弹跳了两下。  
“……你快出去啦。”Matt两脚沾不到地好难受，只想着催促已经射精的男人把他放下来。  
Ben的阴茎还插在一片泥泞的肉穴中，穴口被巨物撑到绷紧泛白，持续的喷射让精液一股股不断溢出穴外。  
“好吧，又要清理了。”  
Matt嗔怪地瞪了Ben一眼，Ben笑嘻嘻地退出来，磨蹭了好久Matt的下巴。  
他怎么舍得离开Matt那么久。  
现在要让他再放开Matt，他真的做不到了。

B面：现在

“很好。”Ben满意地看着通过卫星拍摄到的实时画面，这种看着仇家被追杀的直播真刺激。他花了一个亿呢！美金！  
要的就是这种效果。  
已经有三波人马接下了他的悬赏，开始在码头围剿Mike的团队。部下表示，警方和FBI都出动了，Mike的人已经弃船换小艇逃走。  
“船都不要啦，啧啧。”Ben想到自己被毁了两个基地，才不会有一丝丝同情。  
Matt没打算闲着，事情没解决，他心安不了。  
他在另一台电脑上整理他从云端下好的资料。  
T计划。  
如果说Mike那帮人追杀他和Ben是为了私仇，但是一开始的屠杀实验区研究员，以及把投资方老板灭门，到底是什么原因呢？幕后黑手真是FBI？  
他必须解开这个研究项目身上的谜团，否则事情无法从根本上解决。  
那天在实验区，杀手在杀死所有研究员之前，在找什么？  
“样本？”  
Matt瞪大眼睛，对了，样本，他怎么就没想到？  
“Ben！”  
他跑到Ben面前，小声说：“那天杀手可能在找T计划停止后，被封存在实验区的药物样本！那个东西，资料显示应该就在我们实验区……”  
“这样？”  
Ben看着Matt，两人心意相通，他一看就知道Matt还有话没说完。  
果然，Matt说：“我们要抢先找到那份样本，就可以引蛇出洞，把幕后黑手引出来。你的仇家Mike，只是他们雇佣的一个团队吧？来追杀我们，是因为刚好发现了你的存在……可是，这件事情背后最关键的那些人，还没有现身呢。”  
“我的宝贝真聪明。”  
Ben完全不顾部下们抗议的白眼，狠狠亲了Matt脸蛋一口。  
“好，我们去把你说的那个药品样本找出来！”  
Matt懒得理这个老是爱当众亲亲抱抱的家伙。习惯了，改不了，有什么办法？  
嗯，他有种直觉，他们好像越来越接近迷雾中央的真相了。

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生（20）  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。  
A面：过去

重逢那年圣诞假期，他们到日本北海道去度假。  
冰天雪地的北海道很安静，Ben紧紧抱着Matt，走在本地土著居民中间，格外显眼。  
他们住在城郊的民宿，有一天从外面回来，踏着地上厚厚的雪层。  
白雾茫茫，四野空旷，看不清天地的界限。Matt艰难地踩着绵软的雪，脸冻得红扑扑的，不停呵出冰晶般的白气。Ben把他拥进怀里，小心翼翼地护着他走。  
天地间只有他们两个人。  
仿佛从时间起源到尽头，只有他们两个人。  
Ben心底涌起无尽的柔情，突然想这一刻绵延到永恒。  
一脚深一脚浅地回到民宿，两人钻进日本人特有的暖桌，嘻嘻哈哈地在桌底下踩对方的脚。暖桌用棉被盖着桌子，把取暖器的热量全罩住，里面暖烘烘的。Ben又把Matt拉过来，一起躺在榻榻米上。  
Matt枕着Ben肌肉结实的手臂，俏皮地把手伸进他的和服衣襟里取暖。  
“好暖和。”  
他吐吐舌头，又被Ben俯首在额头上一吻：“你可以放到更暖和的地方。”  
“哪里？”  
明知道男人在说什么，Matt就是装傻：“这里？”摸着他的腰。  
“还是这里？”摸他的脖子。  
“嗯哼。”  
Ben知道恋人在逗他，无妨，最后总会为此刻的玩笑付出代价的。  
旅行让时间变得很慢，他一点都不急着吃掉美味，只是陪着Matt嬉闹。Matt笑够了，忽然发现自己的和服腰带早被解开，男人的大手探进来滑到身后。  
他咬咬唇：“昨天做过了。”  
“显然还不够。”Ben翻身压住他，这个动作让暖桌里的热气猛地冲出来一波，Matt被熏得脸红。  
男人宽厚的身体被松松的和服笼罩着，从上面覆盖下来，遮蔽了他的整个世界。  
他蜷缩进男人为他营造的小天地，任由被充实填满的感觉，冲刷这些年里，心底积下来的种种忧虑与疲惫。  
他们终于都长大了。  
在他们还是少年的时候，以为牵手就能继续往前走。  
他的男孩给他描绘过一幅温馨的场景，开小小的机车店，等他下班回来，两人可以关了店去遛狗……简单的，质朴的愿望，就像他们一起长大的小镇。  
后来呢？  
那么多预料不到的，琐碎或沉重的意外，将他们一点一点的隔开。  
“你为什么不相信我？”  
刚重逢的那些天，在激情过后，Matt听Ben总算鼓起勇气说出当年离开的真相，当时就哭了。  
你为什么不相信我。  
为什么不相信我可以和你一起度过那些困难？  
不相信我愿意陪着你往下走？  
即使你犯错，即使你堕落，即使你罪恶。  
即使你万劫难复，罪无可赦，我也是你的。  
你也必须是我的。  
Ben结结巴巴，不停解释他是不想连累家人和Matt。  
经过那么多年了，他都能摆脱当初入行时团伙的控制，建立起自己的势力，在黑暗世界里有了不小的名气。可面对Matt的时候，他仍是不知所措，拼命想解释又什么都解释不清楚。  
幸亏他们已经认定，无论如何，这次不会再放开对方的手。  
“对不起。”  
“说对不起就可以了吗？”  
“我会说一辈子对不起来补偿你。”  
“今天先说一百遍吧。”  
“对不起，对不起，对不起……”  
“……大傻瓜。”  
Matt把Ben带回了小镇。从那年离开后，他就没回来过。  
两家人在一处，吃了顿饭。哭哭笑笑总是有的，Ben不敢把工作说太细，他连Matt都不敢说太细。  
总之他们搬到一起了。  
Matt尽量适应Ben“异于常人”的作息，克制着自己对他“工作”的好奇。  
然后就是这次重逢后的假期，他们特地找了个很清静的地方。  
北海道风景很美，然而这几天雪实在太大，都出不了门。Ben对于不出门无所谓的，反正他很喜欢“室内活动”，如果对象是Matt的话。  
Matt是实在受不了这人要得太频繁，需求这么强实在让他怀疑那几年某人到底怎么忍下来的？当然，这种质疑又收获一大堆信誓旦旦的甜言蜜语，表示自己宁缺毋滥，只对他才有感觉。  
是么？哼哼。勉强相信他吧。  
Matt把Ben拖到民宿庭院里打雪仗，然而完全是Matt单方面的狂欢。他就像少年时在社区棒球队一样——那时候他是投手，Ben是击球手，可吃了不少他的坏球——拼命把雪球往Ben身上丢。Ben可舍不得拿雪球砸他，呵呵傻笑着站在那儿被撒了一身雪粉。  
Matt觉得没意思，于是想堆雪人。Ben提议他们照着对方来堆吧！  
这是个好主意。Matt跟民宿的工作人员借了个铲子，堆起一个熊熊的雪人，特地把脸拉得很长。  
“我的脸哪有那么长！”  
“反正比我长啦。”Matt才是有意见：“你从哪儿找到的稻草？乱糟糟的……”  
“这不是照着你的头发来装饰下嘛。”Ben嘿嘿嘿地笑着。  
“我是金发！不是乱草！”  
Matt笑着又砸他一个雪球。  
“你还记得以前中学的时候，逼我看的文学阅读吗？”Ben整理着雪人头上的黄草，随口说：“我那时候烦死你了。不过我喜欢那篇《小王子》，现在还记得。”  
“为什么突然想起这个？”  
Matt疑惑地歪了下头。我喜欢玩枪喜欢杀人放火的男朋友要跟我谈文学，该怎么接话比较不尴尬？  
“因为……”  
男人眼神忽然变得像落雪一样温柔。“我还记得《小王子》里那只狐狸，他对小王子说……你瞧，看到那边的麦田了么？我不吃面包，小麦对我来说毫无用处。麦田也不会让我联想到任何事……但是你长着金黄色头发。当你驯养我以后，这将是非常美妙的一件事。麦子的颜色也是金黄色的，它会让我想起你……”  
他边说话，Matt边朝他走过来，圈住他穿了厚厚羽绒服之后更壮实的腰。Ben把他从身后拉出来，圈在怀里，亲亲他冷冰冰的脸颊。  
“……我还记得有一句。”Ben在他耳边说：“一旦你驯养了什么，就要对他负责，永远的负责。”  
Matt没有说话，只是身体朝他贴得更紧了。

B面：现在  
“药品样本应该还在实验区。”  
他们一边在货车基地上通过卫星直播看Mike团队被追杀，一边往Matt原来出事的实验区赶去。  
“如果他们这么想要药品，肯定在实验区里地毯式搜索了一遍，你怎么能确定还在那儿？”Ben提出疑问。  
“我当然不能确定。”Matt撇撇嘴：“信息不全啊，对方对我们非常了解，我们却还搞不清对方除了Mike这个雇佣兵团队，还有多少人，最起码Smith那帮人跟Mike就不是一伙的。”  
“Smith当时迅速赶到，肯定就是想先进去拿样本，可惜警方来得太快。”  
Matt分析说：“当然后来他跟我回家，应该就是跟Mike联系后，想要通过我来找到你……不过，Smith到现在也没有再出现。”  
“他出现了。”Ben走到另一台电脑上，调出一些资料：“上次我说过，我的人拿到了你实验项目老板全家被杀现场的很多物证。包括指纹。已经核对出，现场有Smith的指纹。”  
Smith的指纹，是Ben当时在他和Matt公寓里弄到手的。没有直接杀死Smith真是失策。  
“哦，那就印证了我们的想法……”Matt若有所思：“他们去老板家里找样品，顺便把人都杀了。可是我的资料显示，样品在实验区，那么他们是扑了空？”  
Ben认为，对方并没有掌握Matt手头那份资料，不知道被什么情报误导，以为样品在老板手里。  
“嗯，但是没有资料也该想到，样品既然不在老板家就有可能在实验区……所以我们赶紧去吧！”  
现在基本得出结论，对方其实是两帮人：以Smith为代表的某FBI秘密特工，以及受雇于其的Mike团队。袭击了实验区的杀手应该就是Mike的手下。  
“Mike这边不用管了。”  
卫星直播切掉了，因为Mike团伙四散逃跑，不过一直有消息在传过来，由Ben的手下搜集向他汇报。目前看来，这个团队被灭掉是迟早的事，Mike逃不过今天。  
Matt随口追问了下，当年Ben和Mike到底发生了什么，以至于结下这么大的梁子，要致对方于死地？  
“抢资源，抢地盘，抢一切能抢的东西……你说呢？”  
Ben没回答，他的手下Ailsa倒是笑起来。“亲爱的，黑道生活就是这么一回事。”  
哦。Matt明白了。从Ben断断续续讲的信息里已经可以拼成一个完整的故事，很无聊的那种。在那个世界里，大概都是要踩着别人的尸山血海往上爬，Ben和Mike则刚好是从一个团队里分裂出来的，不可避免有竞争。  
Ailsa顺便说了一句，三年前他们就已经把Mike的人全部干掉了，Mike也中弹掉进了海里。不知道这人怎么又命大活过来，重起炉灶，可惜……非要找Ben寻仇。  
这回应该在劫难逃。  
说话间，天色暗下来，货车基地渐渐靠近了实验区。

【本马达】【黑道AU】半生（21）（正文完）  
黑道本×学者呆。年下养成，NC17。rps与真人无关，OOC永远属于我。

过去，现在，未来，永远。

Matt直到现在还觉得，那几天发生的事，似乎比半生还要漫长。  
他在一个美好的清晨，由爱人驾车送去上班，下车时如常吻别。  
然后呢？  
毫无预警的袭击和屠杀，一次又一次的围剿和逃跑。  
亲眼看到许多人死去，也好几次和死神擦肩而过。  
那天晚上在长街上飙车时，心脏狂跳、担心被子弹击中的恐惧，每次想起都忍不住轻轻战栗。  
然而当一切尘埃落地，一幕幕惊险在眼前掠过时，Matt并不觉得后怕。  
因为有Ben在。  
他一直在。

Matt甚至有些怀念Ben那天一边开车一边扫射敌人的帅气样子，啊，真是，太帅太帅了。  
他偷偷地想……哪天再让Ben抱着自己从高楼上飞下来一次，他会不会答应啊？  
其实还挺刺激的呢。  
“别想。”  
Ben在听到Matt的小小提议后直接驳回，毫无商量余地。“我才不会再让你遇到危险。”  
“哼。”Matt不满地嘟起嘴，拉过毛巾盖在脸上，无声抗议。  
说这话的时候，他们已经在地中海的某个海滩上度假晒太阳——嗯，他们的蜜月假期。  
本来Ben很想搞个盛大婚礼，但被Matt坚决否了。能不能认清你自己是个前犯罪集团头目的事实？低调一点OK？  
“还是找个浪漫的小教堂比较好。”Ben的前部下Alisa就很上道，现在她已经是Matt的好朋友了。  
同时，还是Ben的雇佣兵集团的现任头目，一般统称大姐大那种。

在实验区找T计划样品的那晚，要不是Alisa带人在外面配合，他们也没法那么顺利脱身。  
实验区在出事后就被警方封锁了，24小时有人看守。但Ben和Matt分析过，Smith那些人连投资方老板都杀了，肯定也不会放过这里。  
“但是他们进不去最后一道关卡。”  
Matt看着资料上显示的T计划样品封存位置，是冷冻室的内室。要进入那里，需要特定的权限。  
幸好Matt正是有特定权限的一员——作为该实验项目团队的工作人员，他的眼纹曾经录入系统绑定。所以即使Ben不想他涉险，也必须把他带进去，让他通过眼纹识别系统，启动电子锁。  
Ben带着Matt轻松闪避了警方的保安系统，进入实验区深处。还好Matt的资料很靠谱，T计划停止后，所有成套的资料和样品都被锁在级别最高的冷冻室里。  
“这个研究项目，从开始到停止都挺诡异的。”  
在成山的试管堆里找到密封的T计划样品试管，Matt若有所思：“我看过那些实验计划，都可以用‘疯狂’来形容。被叫停是对的，不过……”  
“不管这些，出去再说吧。”

然而就在他们刚离开冷冻室时，就遭遇了暗处的冷枪。  
“就知道那些人在等着我们取样品！”Ben用火力压制着偷袭者，带Matt在黑暗的实验区里狂奔。警铃爆响，负责安保的警方人员很快就会赶到，他们只要再争取一点时间就好！  
但对方既然一直埋伏在实验区里等他们上门，当然是做好了周全准备。好几次Ben都险些中枪，全靠多年战斗经验以一敌众，还掩护着Matt。  
好在Alisa够机灵，虽然之前Ben让他们在外面待命，但他们在通过热感应器检测到实验区里有数量超过两位数的生命体之后，还是组了一个小队赶过来和他们会合。  
“个人英雄主义是不对的呀，boss。”  
难得能调侃下百战百胜的boss，Alisa开心得像中奖一样。Matt眼睁睁看着女郎双持双冲扫射敌人，情不自禁无声地张大嘴，哇哦。太cool了。  
如果在几天前，Matt身处这种激烈交火的中心，早就吓坏了。现在竟还能淡定感叹，果然是适应良好——有一个Ben这样的男友，适应力稍微差点都不行啊。

当警方大批人马赶到围堵的时候，只看到一个穿着黑色冲锋衣的男人，带着一群看起来就不是善类的同伴，将十来个人用电子手铐铐着捆成一圈。那些人身上或多或少都带着伤，一个个垂头丧气的。  
Ben用冲锋枪指着那位神秘FBI特工Smith的头，在警方人员发出投降警告后，镇定地掏出手机打了一个电话。  
“喂，我抓到了一群人，你可能会很感兴趣。”  
Matt像看戏一样，看着警方的指挥官在接了个电话后居然真的迅速带着队伍撤退。而后，几架军用直升机则打着高光探照灯从空中降落。  
几个穿着迷彩制服的军方人员从直升机上下来，和Ben打着招呼，把Smith一群人接收了过去——还有Matt手上的试管。  
“所以……”Matt被带离那一片狼藉的现场时还迷迷糊糊：“我们接下来该怎么办？”  
“那是FBI和军方的问题。”  
Ben气定神闲，他又做成了一笔大买卖：“我们什么都不用做了。”  
他伸了个懒腰：“终于能好好睡一觉啦！”

等到几天后，在Ben的又一座基地里，Matt才断断续续知道了这件事的后续。  
以Smith为首的一群前FBI特工，和地下黑市勾结，利用FBI秘密投资建成的几个医疗实验团队来进行禁药研究，也就是“T计划”。在高额利润的引诱下，他们瞒着FBI高层和不明真相的科研人员，把计划进行了大半。但在实验还没有完全成功、只研究出一些样品的情况下，被高层察觉了。  
于是这些勾结了黑市的FBI叛徒们表面上喊停了T计划，企图等风声过去，再把样品弄出来在黑市上卖个大价钱。谁知道上层没有停止调查，马上就要查到Smith等人头上了。  
他们只能强行销毁证据，让黑市雇佣兵Mike的人杀死所有参与或者没参与T计划的科研人员，赶在FBI完全介入此事前洗白自己。其实作为实验计划的投资人的老板也不无辜，本来就是FBI任命执行科研计划的特工，却和叛徒们勾结了黑市，最后死于分赃不均带来的内讧。  
真正无辜的，只是那些被FBI聘用来进行一些秘密科研的研究员。Matt为自己的同事们感到痛心和惋惜，自己能逃过一劫，全靠运气啊。  
“Mike已经下地狱了。”Ben只能这样安慰他的宝贝：“希望你的朋友们安息。”  
都花了一亿，Mike等人早成了Ben悬赏下的炮灰。这回真是死透了。  
这回Ben把那群FBI叛徒抓了活口，通过他自己的人脉跟FBI和军方做了点交易，换来政府对这次事件的睁只眼闭只眼。在警方记录上把Ben等人搞出的大动静完全抹掉，让他们继续逍遥，对他们这次在城市里飙车枪战等等等等出格活动都不再追究。

“我要暂时退休了。”  
Ben的决定让所有人大吃一惊。  
甚至是Matt。  
什么？他也没跟自己商量过啊，退休？  
尽管Matt内心从来都不愿意Ben过这种危险的生活，可是他也一直尊重Ben的决定，就像Ben尊重他的工作意愿一样。  
为何忽然有这种想法？  
“因为我发现……”Ben吻了Matt一下，抱紧他：“时刻担心另一个人的安危，原来是这种感觉。抱歉，亲爱的。”  
以前他总觉得自己很厉害。Matt虽然不想他做这种事，却也没劝过他收手。然而直到Matt也卷进了危险事件，Ben才明白，Matt是用什么心情每天目送自己去“上班”。  
他不该让Matt生活在担惊受怕里。  
他只想给Matt幸福——从很多年前开始，他就是这么想的。

 

Matt湿了眼眶，把脸狠狠埋进Ben怀里，用力圈住他。  
“我们结婚吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“我们去地中海渡蜜月好不好？”  
“嗯。”  
“你喜欢什么款式的戒指？”  
“……你买的就行。”  
Alisa和部下们在他们开始腻歪的第一秒就迅速撤离战斗现场。瞎了瞎了！秀恩爱太讨厌了！Boss还是赶紧退休吧，受不了了！

 

大学城外的商业街后巷里，新开了一家机车店。  
店面不大，也不知道每天能有多少生意上门，更不知道老板兼职维修工是怎么靠修车维持生活的。  
不过要是懂行的人走进店里，就会为那些昂贵的古董机车尖叫。如果他们有幸看到老板珍藏的一些配件，可能更要兴奋得昏过去。  
这是一家全靠爱好开下来的店，机车发烧友们想。不过看那个英俊得不像话的老板，心思也完全不在做生意上，因为他们家三天里就有一天在关门休息！  
据说老板和恋人就住在小店的楼上。  
有人偶尔看到他们一起出入，总是手牵手很亲密的样子。  
“我们已经结婚了。”有次，邻居太太跟那笑起来很文雅的金发青年开玩笑说“你男朋友balabala”，金发青年就很认真地举起戴着戒指的右手，略带羞涩地，展示自己款式朴素但又设计大方的戒指：“都已经在考虑第二次蜜月的地点啦。”  
据说他在附近大学里当研究员。而老板日常开着一辆复古机车，每天的主要活动就是接送爱人上下班，顺便去超市买菜——难怪店里老是不开门！  
又有人发现，他们最近养了一条狗。德国黑牧，跟那位高大的老板一样又英俊又吓人，对着老板娘的时候倒是特别狗腿乖巧。  
只是在无人的深夜里，某位老板会悄悄走到地下室改造的射击练习场，日复一日地举枪，练习。  
而他的爱人则已经带着温存后的疲惫和满足，静静沉睡。

他们的前半生，盘根错节，曲折跌宕。  
他们的后半生，才刚刚起航。  
还会有许多许多许多甜蜜又美好的时光。

 

 

END


End file.
